Parallelen V, Aussergewöhnliche Umstände
by EirienGER
Summary: Diese Fanfic ist eine Fortsetzung zu  Paralellen",  Die Erkenntnis",  Ein einziger Tag" und  Falsche Erinnerungen".  Sie spielt in der 4. Staffel, anfangs nach der Folge  Heaven & Hell" und später dann nach  Sex & Violence".


Disclaimer: (Danke, ) All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Diese Fanfic ist eine Fortsetzung zu „Paralellen", „Die Erkenntnis", „Ein einziger Tag" und „Falsche Erinnerungen".  
Sie spielt in der 4. Staffel, anfangs nach der Folge „Heaven & Hell" und später dann nach „Sex & Violence".  
Eine Änderung gibt es allerdings in meinem kleinen AU: Die Ereignisse in "I know what you did last summer" und "Heaven & Hell" haben stattgefunden, aber Dean hat nicht mit Anna geschlafen ;-)

*

Außergewöhnliche Umstände

*

"Autsch! Au... Aua! Dean! Stopp!"

Nachdem der letzte Rest Eis geschmolzen war versuchte er es noch einmal mit dem Sprechen.

„Bist Du okay?", es war nur ein leises Flüstern, doch Sam schien ihn zu hören, denn ein ungläubiges Lächeln erschien plötzlich auf dem Gesicht des Jüngeren.

„Ja! Du bist derjenige im Krankenhausbett, oder? Mann, ich bin so froh, dass Du wach bist!"

„Julie?", fragte Dean und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen.

„Sie ist hier.", antwortete Sam. „Da drüben, sie schläft."

Vorsichtig drehte Dean den Kopf. Die Bewegung schmerzte und er stoppte, sobald das weiße Bett in sein Blickfeld kam und er die zusammengerollte, schmale Gestalt erkennen konnte.

Erleichtert schloss er die Augen. Seine größte Angst war gewesen, dass Sam und Julie es vielleicht nicht geschafft hatten – dass Lilith sie töten würde und er als Einziger zurückbleiben würde auf dieser Welt...

Doch sie waren hier, sie waren beide hier… Mit diesem Gedanken driftete er erneut in einen tiefen Schlaf.

*

Fortsetzung folgt

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 20 by Eirien_28

*

Kapitel 20

*

Julie nippte an dem Becher Tee, den Sam ihr gerade mitgebracht hatte. Er sah inzwischen besser aus als heute Morgen als er gekommen war. Sie hoffte, dass er den Schlimmsten Part des Entzugs überstanden hatte. Trotzdem war er sehr schweigsam und sie wusste, dass er unter Rubys Abschied litt.

Sie hatte, bevor sie eingeschlafen war, noch einmal mit ihm gesprochen. Hatte vorsichtig Fragen gestellt um zu erfahren, was genau passiert war. Er hatte nur geschildert, dass es für Ruby wohl unmöglich sei, länger in seiner Nähe zu sein. Doch über Details wollte er nicht sprechen. Er hatte nur gesagt, dass sie auch später nicht zurückkommen werde, wenn sie sich vielleicht beherrschen konnte.

Julie hatte begonnen darüber nachzudenken was sie an Rubys Stelle getan hätte.  
Ihr Verschwinden war so plötzlich, zu schnell, zu endgültig.  
Doch wenn sie sich völlig sicher war, dass sie sich nicht mehr in seiner Nähe würde aufhalten können, dann war es vielleicht die richtige Entscheidung gewesen? Hätte es ihn noch mehr gequält wenn sie hier geblieben wäre, sich ihm aber nicht hätte nähern können?  
Vielleicht würde es Jahrzehnte dauern, bis Ruby sich beherrschen konnte und Sam würde dann bereits ein alter Mann sein?

Sie konnte keine abschließende Antwort finden und war froh, nicht zu solch einer Entscheidung gezwungen zu sein.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich geschlafen habe als Dean wach wurde!", sagte sie leise, um das Schweigen zu durchbrechen.

Der Arzt hatte bei seinem letzten Besuch das Geräusch des Herzmonitors abgestellt und nun schien die Stille manchmal zu laut, zu bedrückend zu sein.

„Das waren höchstens zwei Minuten.", antwortete er.

„Hat er irgendetwas gesagt?"

„Nicht viel. Er hat nach Dir gesehen, wollte wissen ob Du da bist und hat gefragt, ob ich okay bin – er macht sich schon wieder Sorgen um uns…"

Sie sah hinüber zum Bett und dachte nach.

„Sam tust Du mir einen Gefallen? Bitte!", sie blickte ihn ernst an. „Sag ihm nichts von meiner Diagnose. Ich sage es ihm, wenn es ihm besser geht."

„Das finde ich nicht gut, er-„

„Ich weiß. Aber wir wissen nicht was alles passiert ist. Was Alastair mit ihm gemacht hat... Er muss jetzt an sich denken."

„Er wird fragen.", antwortete Sam. „Du willst es vielleicht nicht wahrhaben, aber man sieht es Dir an."

Sie schluckte und blickte ihn angespannt an.

„Ich werde nicht lügen, wenn er fragt.", er stand auf und ging auf die Tür zu.

Im Rahmen blieb er noch einmal stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Ich habe viel zu lange Geheimnisse gehabt. Mach nicht den gleichen Fehler wie ich, Julie."

Dann drehte er sich um und ging hinaus. Sie seufzte und ging hinüber zu Dean.

Sie konnte es Sam nicht verdenken dass er ehrlich sein wollte – viel zu lange hatte er Geheimnisse mit sich herum geschleppt, hatte Dean auf Abstand gehalten.  
Jetzt war der Kampf vorbei und er wollte die Dinge mit dem Menschen wieder ins Reine bringen, der ihm noch geblieben war und der ihm am meisten bedeutete.

Aber würde Dean es in seinem momentanen Zustand verkraften alles zu erfahren? Wie es dazu gekommen war, dass Sam gegen Lilith kämpfen konnte? Dass die Engel sie alle getötet hätten? Dass sie mit Dämonen und einem Vampir zusammen gearbeitet hatten? Dass auch sie dämonische Kräfte hatte anwenden müssen? Und welche Spuren es bei ihnen allen hinterlassen hatte, nicht nur körperliche?

Ihr Blick wanderte über Deans Gesicht und sie erstarrte als sie erkannte, dass seine Augen leicht geöffnet waren und er sie ansah.

„Dean!", stieß sie hervor und beugte sich etwas über das Bett.

Mit zittrigen Fingern strich sie ihm leicht über den Haaransatz, Tränen der Freunde schossen ihr in die Augen und sie war glücklich, ihn endlich wach zu sehen.

„Wie fühlst Du Dich? Hast Du Schmerzen?"

Er schloss die Augen und schluckte. Dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf.

„Ihr streitet.", flüsterte er heiser.

„Nein, nein.", antwortete sie schnell. „Es ist alles gut, mach Dir keine Sorgen, hörst Du? Es ist vorbei. Der Kampf ist vorbei. Wir haben gewonnen! Und Du wirst wieder gesund… alles wird gut!"

Erneut schloss er erschöpft die Augen.

„Ich liebe Dich.", flüsterte sie aufgewühlt und wartete.

Seine Hand bewegte sich leicht in ihre Richtung und sie ergriff vorsichtig seine Finger. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihm wehtun würde…

Er sah sie wieder an und räusperte sich vorsichtig, weil er offenbar noch etwas sagen wollte.

„Warte, wir haben Dir Wasser geholt.", sie ließ ihn wieder los und griff nach dem kleinen Becher mit einem Trinkhalm.

Nachdem er einige kleine Schlucke genommen hatte, schloss er erneut die Augen und es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sich wieder bewegte und den Kopf leicht in ihre Richtung drehte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er mit schwacher, tiefer Stimme. „Du… bist verletzt."

„Ein paar Schrammen, sonst nichts.", antwortete sie und lächelte. „Oh, Dean…"

„Warum warst… warum warst Du auch da? Bei Lilith?"

Julie blinzelte und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Dean beobachtete abwartend jede ihrer Reaktionen.

Sein linkes Auge war noch immer leicht blutunterlaufen und geschwollen und sie war sich sicher, dass er Schmerzen hatte – also warum musste er sofort solche Fragen stellen? Wollte er denn nicht einmal wissen, wie es um ihn stand? Dann durchflutete sie abermals eine Welle der Zuneigung, denn die Antwort war leicht: Dean würde niemals zuerst an sich denken.

Wieder nahm sie vorsichtig seine Finger in ihre Hände und strich sanft über den Handrücken.

„Julie?"

„Wir… wir mussten doch kommen, um Dich rauszuholen.", antwortete sie schließlich.

Er schloss die Augen und verzog sein Gesicht. Sie wusste dass er nicht gewollt hatte, dass sie sich wegen ihm in Gefahr brachten.

Sie erinnerte sich an Sams Worte, ehrlich zu sein und beschloss, ihm keine ausweichenden Halbwahrheiten zu erzählen. Aber das Ultimatum der Engel würde sie verschweigen, denn es würde ihn im Moment zu sehr aufregen.

„Es war die erste Chance die wir hatten, Lilith an einem Ort auszumachen und gegen sie zu kämpfen. Das alles zu beenden... Und wir konnten Dich doch nicht dort lassen…"

„Ihr hättet nicht kommen dürfen.", flüsterte er.

Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl, da ihr schwindlig wurde.

„Doch wie ich schon sagte, wir mussten kommen.", sagte sie und blickte ihn entschlossen an.

Er drückte ihre Finger etwas und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Sein gequälter Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass er sich wieder Vorwürfe machte.

„Dean, hör auf, bitte…"

*

*

Sam stand auf dem Flur und lauschte dem Gespräch zwischen Dean und Julie. Er hatte sie nicht unterbrechen wollen, sie nicht stören wollen, doch er erkannte, dass Julie es nicht schaffen würde Dean klarzumachen, dass sie nicht hatten anders handeln können. Also betrat er das Zimmer.

„Julie hat Recht, Dean. Wir mussten kommen."

Sein Bruder drehte den Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Natürlich wollten wir Dich retten, aber die Engel haben uns auch keine Wahl gelassen. Sie wollten den Ort an dem Du festgehalten wurdest und wo sich auch Lilith aufhielt, zerstören. Castiel hat nur Zeit für uns ausgehandelt, andernfalls wärt ihr alle gestorben und wahrscheinlich noch viele Unbeteiligte, die sich im Umkreis der Zerstörung aufgehalten hätten."

„Die Engel…"

„Wir haben es geschafft, Dean. Es ist vorbei! Überleg mal. Wir haben die Apokalypse gestoppt!"

Sein Bruder schloss die Augen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Seine Reaktionen waren so ganz anders als Sam es sich erhofft hatte und er trat näher.

„Es ist alles gut gegangen.", versuchte es auch Julie noch einmal.

„Hast Du sie getötet?", fragte er und blickte ihn wieder an.

Sam spürte, wie sein Herz anfing schneller zu schlagen. Er musste ihm die Wahrheit sagen… endlich.

„Ja. Ich habe sie getötet. Mit meinen Kräften. Ich musste vorher andere Dämonen töten und ihre Energie in mich aufnehmen, damit ich es schaffen konnte. Es tut mir leid, dass ich gelogen habe. Dass ich es Dir nicht früher erzählt habe. Ich…"

„Schon gut.", sagte Dean müde.

„Nein… ich wollte Dir das alles sagen bevor Du weggefahren bist. Ich muss es Dir jetzt sagen!", antwortete er aufgewühlt. „Ich wusste, dass Du nicht willst dass ich weitermache. Aber ich musste stärker werden, Dean."

Er fühlte Tränen aufsteigen und setzte sich auf das Bettende zu Deans Füßen.

„Ich… als ich unter dem Einfluss des Gifts sagte Du wärst zu schwach, habe ich das nicht in dieser Form gemeint. Ich meinte, dass ich verstehe dass Du Dich verändert hast, dass Du Angst hast. Du hast Dein ganzes Leben lang auf mich aufgepasst und ich wollte es schaffen, ich wollte Lilith töten, damit es endlich ein Ende hat und damit wir uns rächen können nach allem, was sie getan hat!"

Mit zitternder Unterlippe sah er ihn an und auch in Deans Augen konnte er Tränen entdecken.

„Danke, Sammy... Sam.", verbesserte er sich.

Der Jüngere lächelte kurz und atmete erleichtert auf. Endlich hatte er den Anfang gemacht...

*

*

Nachdem Dean das nächste Mal wieder aufgewacht war, hatte er sich schon erheblich besser und weniger erschlagen gefühlt. Der behandelnde Arzt hatte ihn darüber aufgeklärt, dass er noch einige Tage im Krankenhaus bleiben und sich auch nach seiner Entlassung für einige Wochen schonen musste.

Nach und nach hatte er von Julie und Sam erfahren, was genau vorgefallen war und es erschien ihm, als sei sein Bruder wie ausgewechselt. Offen und ehrlich beantwortete er ihm seine Fragen und Dean konnte nicht glauben, wie sich alles zugetragen hatte. Dämonen, Vampire… die Engel. Sam der seine Kräfte mithilfe von Julie stärken musste.

Julie… sie wirkte müde und erschöpft auf ihn und dennoch wollte sie ihn keine Minute alleine lassen. Er fühlte, dass etwas nicht mit ihr stimmte und würde sie fragen, sobald sie alleine sein würden.  
Gerade hatte er sie überreden können, mit Sam zumindest kurz die Caféteria aufzusuchen und etwas zu sich zu nehmen.

Mit geschlossenen Augen dachte er noch einmal an die letzten Tage zurück – die Dinge, die Alastair zu ihm gesagt hatte… an seine Schwäche, seinen Fehler…

„Bist Du in Ordnung?"

Seine Augen flogen auf, er drehte den Kopf und erblickte Castiel, der an dem Bett lehnte auf dem Julie zuvor geschlafen hatte.

„Ja.", antwortete er und schluckte, da ihm das Sprechen noch immer Probleme bereitete.

„Du musst in Zukunft vorsichtiger sein.", der Engel sah ihn nicht an, sondern starrte nur geradeaus.

„Ja, danke für die Warnung..."

Der Engel schwieg. Dean zögerte, bevor er seine nächste Frage stellte.

„Ist es wahr?", Castiel blickte ihn endlich an. „Habe ich das erste Siegel gebrochen? Habe ich all das gestartet?"

„Alastair hat es Dir also erzählt..."

„Ist es wahr?", stieß er aufgewühlt hervor.

„Ja… Als wir Liliths Plan für Dich aufgedeckt hatten, haben wir die Hölle belagert und wir kämpften, um zu Dir zu gelangen bevor Du-„

„Also habe ich die Apokalypse begonnen?", seine Stimme zitterte und er wandte sich ab.

„Wir kamen zu spät.", Castel kam näher. „Es ist nicht Schuld die auf Dich fällt, Dean – es war Schicksal. Du warst der Einzige, der es stoppen konnte."

Dean stieß die Luft aus und fuhr sich über die Lippen.

„Ich habe gar nichts getan. Ich war schwach, habe Fehler gemacht, mich erwischen lassen. Es war Sam der es gestoppt hat. Ich bin... ich bin nicht euer Held.", den letzten Teil flüsterte er nur noch, da seine Stimme versagte.

Er drehte leicht den Kopf als er hörte, wie Castiel um das Bett herum ging und sich auf den Stuhl setzte.

„Du solltest eine höhere Meinung von Dir haben, Dean. Du hast erfahren und erlitten, was das Schicksal für Dich vorgesehen hatte. Nicht wir Engel haben die Apokalypse verhindert sondern Du und Dein Bruder. Und jetzt solltest Du die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen und das Leben leben, das Du Dir hart erkämpft hast."

Dean blinzelte, als ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen und er wandte sich wieder ab. Er wusste nicht, ob er das konnte…

Er spürte, wie Castiel ihm für einen Augenblick die Hand auf die Schulter legte, dann hörte er das inzwischen vertraute Geräusch das klang wie Flügelschlagen - der Engel war verschwunden.

Stattdessen betrat einige Sekunden später jemand Anderes das Zimmer und Dean fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen.

„Bobby.", sagte er und erneut klang seine Stimme wie ein Reibeisen.

„Verdammt, wie siehst Du denn aus?", begrüßte der ältere Mann ihn und nahm seine Hand, die Dean ihm hinstreckte. „Heilige Scheiße… Da erzählt mir Dein Bruder, dass es Dich schlimm erwischt hat, aber so schlimm?"

Ein Lächeln huschte kurz über Deans Gesicht.

„Nun übertreib mal nicht. Was ist mit Dir? Sind gebrochene Arme grade in Mode?"

Bobbys fragender Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihm, dass er die Beiden scheinbar noch nicht getroffen hatte und nicht wirklich wusste, was vorgefallen war.

„Julie hat auch einen."

„Arghhh, ich könnte Sam erwürgen, weil er mich nicht angerufen hat. Eine Schande dass ich nicht da war als es brenzlig wurde."

„Sei nicht so hart zu ihm, er hat uns schließlich allen den Arsch gerettet."

„Ja... das ist sein einziger Pluspunkt…", Bobby grinste und blickte ihn dann nachdenklich an. „Wie geht es Dir wirklich, mein Junge?"

Nervös blickte Dean zur Seite und überlegte, was er sagen sollte. Dann spürte er, wie Bobby seinen Arm tätschelte und sah ihn wieder an.  
Tränen standen dem Älteren in den Augen und Dean schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du wirst doch auf Deine alten Tage nicht weich, oder?"

„Ach, hör doch auf mit Deinen blöden Sprüchen!", antwortete er knurrend. „Sag mir lieber, wie ich Dir helfen kann."

„Dass Du hier bist, ist schon genug.", gab Dean ehrlich zurück. „Kümmer´ Dich ein wenig um Sam, er hat mir endlich alles erzählt aber ich glaube, er hat noch erheblichen Redebedarf."

„Und Du denkst er würde mit mir darüber sprechen?"

„Keine Ahnung…"

„Und Du? Gar kein Redebedarf?"

Dean seufzte vorsichtig. Zu viel Bewegung konnte er sich nicht erlauben, nun, da er die Ärzte gebeten hatte die Dosis des Schmerzmittels etwas zu senken, damit er nicht ständig wegdriftete.

„Ich brauche noch etwas Zeit, Bobby. Aber danke."

*

Fortsetzung folgt

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 21 by Eirien_28

*

Kapitel 21

*

„Und Du hast die zwei zusammen im Keller erwischt?", fragte Sam.

„Wenn ich's euch sage, Kinder! Während ich diesen Geist am Hintern kleben habe, machen die zwei im Heizungskeller rum!"

Julie grinste und es freute sie zu sehen, dass auch die beiden Brüder mit einstimmten. Dass Bobby nun hier war, war eine große Hilfe. Er brachte sie alle auf andere Gedanken.

„Also müssen wir uns doch Sorgen wegen des Hunter-Nachwuchses machen, mhm?", fragte Dean.

„Ich bin ehrlich – keiner wird den Job so ernst nehmen wie wir. Aber inzwischen gibt es da draußen eine ganze Menge guter Leute. Und diese paar unvorsichtigen Kids werden ihre Lektion auch noch ganz schnell lernen."

„Denkst Du, es wird jetzt ruhiger werden, da draußen?", fragte Julie.

„Ich hoffe es. Früher gab es nicht so viele Vorfälle… Und ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass wir alle ein wenig kürzer treten. Ich werde auch nicht jünger. Ihr übrigens auch nicht!"

„Was soll das denn heißen?", warf Sam ein und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bin noch nicht mal dreißig!"

„Vielleicht ist das wie bei den Topmodels – mit dreißig gehörst Du zum alten Eisen.", sagte Julie.

„Oh ja, Sammy, unser Topmodel.", murmelte Dean.

Sam seufzte und der kurze Moment der Gelöstheit schien vorbei.

„Hey, wie wäre es wenn wir die Zwei mal ein wenig alleine lassen und einen Kaffee trinken gehen? Das Gesöff im Flugzeug war furchtbar… und mir tut der Hintern weh. Ich hasse es, zu fliegen...", sagte Bobby.

Er ging bereits voraus zur Tür und wartete auf den Jüngeren, der ihm kurz darauf folgte.

„Ich bin froh, dass er hier ist.", sagte Julie nachdem die beiden weg waren und ging näher ans Bett.

„Ja.", er griff nach ihrer Hand. „Hey, ich denke ich bin jetzt wieder fit genug, um einen Kuss zu verkraften."

Ihr Blick schoss hoch und traf den Seinen, dann lächelte sie und beugte sich hinunter um ihm einen vorsichtigen, sanften Kuss auf die Lippen zu geben.

„Das hab ich vermisst.", sagte er.

Sie kicherte leise.

„Was? Was ist?"

„Ich habe mich nur gerade an etwas erinnert.", antwortete sie.

„Ach – und lässt Du mich auch daran teilhaben?"

„Nach unserem Kennenlernen bist Du auch im Krankenhaus gelandet, weißt Du noch?"

„Ich erinnere mich, ja."

„Dort wolltest Du auch, dass ich Dich küsse und sagtest irgendwie so was Ähnliches wie ´Meine Lippen sind aber nicht verletzt´"

Er verzog das Gesicht.

„So einen Schwachsinn hab ich nie gesagt!"

„Und, was?", Sam grinste.

„Alter! Wie fährt er sich?", Bo nahm die Arme hoch und schloss gespannt die Fäuste. „Raus mit der Sprache, mach schon!"

Trucker, der Besitzer des Sandwichladens gesellte sich ebenfalls zu ihnen und belächelte Bo´s Verhalten seelenruhig.

„Sam, mach schon, er läuft schon blau an!", rief Julie.

Dean lachte und boxte seinem Bruder spielerisch auf den Oberarm.

„Sag´s ihm, bevor er noch ´nen Herzinfarkt bekommt."

„Der Wagen ist der Hammer!", platzte es aus Sam heraus und Dean freute sich, wie begeistert er klang. „Die PS, ich schwöre Dir, Du spürst jedes Einzelne!"

„Wooohoooooo!", stieß Bo einen begeisterten Ruf aus.

„Meine Worte!", Sam zog ihn zur Beifahrertür. „Los, rein mit Dir!"

„Moment mal, Du bist doch bei der Arbeit, oder?", fragte Trucker.

Zerknirscht biss Bo sich auf die Unterlippe und sah seinen Chef beleidigt an.

„Schon gut.", Trucker fing an zu lachen. "Ich will doch nur mitfahren!"

„Hüpft rein!", Sam winkte die beiden zu sich und setzte sich wieder hinters Steuer.

Nur wenige Sekunden später waren die drei um die Ecke verschwunden.

Julie seufzte hörbar.

„Jungs und ihre Spielzeuge."

Maya kicherte und Dean warf Bobby einen viel sagenden Blick zu.

Frauen hatten einfach kein Verständnis für Autos… Wie war es sonst zu erklären, dass Julies Freundinnen im Laden nicht mal einen Blick auf den polierten, glänzenden Camaro geworfen hatten?

Nein, sie hatten wirklich keinen Sinn für Autos…

*

*

Etwas nervös folgte Maya allen in den Laden. Zurzeit befanden sich keine Gäste darin und sie entdeckte hinter dem Tresen zwei junge Mädchen, eine weitere braunhaarige junge Frau kam auf sie zu. Sie wartete, bis sich alle begrüßt hatten.

„Hey, ihr habt dafür gesorgt, dass unsere Nervensäge und unser Chef verschwunden sind! Gut gemacht!", rief das dunkelhaarige Mädchen schließlich und lächelte.

„War keine große Kunst, Tish.", gab Dean zurück und setzte sich, gefolgt von Bobby, an einen der freien Tische.

„Was darf ich euch bringen?", fragte sie.

„Oh, nichts, wir wollen gleich weiter, wenn Sam zurück ist."

„Bobby?"

„Nein danke – wir fiebern der ersten richtigen Probefahrt entgegen.", antwortete er und zwinkerte der jungen Frau zu.

Julie kam an Mayas Seite.

„Ich wollte euch Maya vorstellen.", sagte sie.

„Schön, Dich kennen zu lernen!", Tish winkte ihr kurz zu.

Piper, die -wie Maya erfahren hatte- in der Zeit als Julie krank gewesen war zum Team gestoßen war, kam hinter dem Tresen hervor, gefolgt von Jen. Sie hielt ihr die Hand hin, die sie schnell ergriff, während Jen ihr zurückhaltend, aber freundlich zunickte.

„Ich freue mich auch, euch kennen zu lernen."

„Maya wird ebenfalls hierher ziehen.", verkündete Julie aufgeregt.

„Kein Wunder. Für einen Mann wie Sam würde ich auch umziehen.", kommentierte Tish grinsend.

„Wie ich merke, habt ihr bereits alles über mich gehört, oder?", fragte Maya schmunzelnd.

„Oh ja! Julie ist überglücklich, dass Du wieder da bist.", sagte Jen und lächelte. „Bei mir lief die Telefonleitung heiß."

Maya kicherte.

„Hey, Tish – warum hast Du Bo eigentlich seinen Wildwuchs wieder erlaubt?", rief Dean hinter ihr und die Braunhaarige drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Das ist kein Wildwuchs, Dean.", antwortete sie pikiert, stützte die Hände in die Hüften und alle begannen zu kichern.

*

*

Julies Kichern wandelte sich in ein Lachen und sie ging schnell zu ihrer Freundin hinüber, um sie in den Arm zu nehmen.

Dean zog Tish ständig damit auf, dass Bo immer wieder seinen Sturkopf durchsetzte.  
Sie alle wussten, dass sich Tish´s Leben radikal verändert hatte, nachdem sie mit ihm zusammen gekommen war. Irgendwie funktionierte es – wenn auch mit viel Zankereien. Was sich liebte, das neckte sich – dieser Spruch traf bei den Beiden tatsächlich zu.

Bo war schon seit ewigen Zeiten in Tish verliebt gewesen, bis es vor einigen Wochen endlich soweit gewesen war und sie ihr erstes Date gehabt hatten. Um dieses zu erreichen hatte Bo sich sogar einer Radikalverwandlung unterzogen, die allerdings nicht lange angehalten hatte…

„Lass Dich nicht von ihm ärgern.", sagte sie und zog sie mit sich. „Ich muss euch etwas anderes erzählen."

„Was ist los?", fragte Piper.

Julie strahlte und warf Dean einen Seitenblick zu. Er lehnte sich gelassen zurück und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Wir haben beschlossen, in wenigen Wochen zu heiraten."

„Na endlich!", rief Piper und umarmte Julie stürmisch.

Die Mädchen quietschten und Julie musste wieder loslachen, als sie Bobbys und Deans Gesichtsausdruck entdeckte.

„Wann? Wo? Und wie viele Leute werden kommen? Hast Du es Trucker und Zo schon erzählt? Weiß Priestly davon?", schossen Jen die Fragen nur so aus dem Mund.

„Immer mit der Ruhe, wir müssen erst noch alles abklären aber wir machen Nägel mit Köpfen.", erklärte Dean und erhob sich, als Sam wieder vorfuhr.

Sie alle drehten sich zur Tür. Die drei Ankömmlinge blieben abwartend stehen und blickten in die Runde.

„Was geht hier denn ab?", fragte Bo.

Dean gesellte sich zu Julie, umarmte sie von hinten und schob sie etwas weiter nach vorne.

„Wir heiraten.", sagte er schlicht und Julie beobachtete, wie Bo´s Kinnlade langsam herunter sank.

„Und wir haben endlich Deinen größten Wunsch erfüllt und ein Baby gemacht!", fügte sie hinzu.

Im Café herrschte für einen Moment lang absolute Stille, bevor die Begeisterungsrufe losgingen und alle auf sie zustürmten, um Dean und sie zu umarmen und zu beglückwünschen.  
Bo zog Julie in eine Umarmung und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Endlich, Kleine! Wurde aber auch Zeit.", sagte er und blickte sie stolz an.

„Ja.", gab sie lächelnd zurück und nickte.

*

Fortsetzung folgt

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 31 by Eirien_28

*

Kapitel 31

*

Dean wippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß und warf Sam einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, der ebenfalls gelangweilt auf seine Hände starrte.

Die Anprobe der Hochzeitsanzüge war für sie beide schnell erledigt gewesen, allerdings war sich Bobby scheinbar nicht ganz sicher, wofür er sich für seinen großen Auftritt als Ersatz-Brautvater entscheiden sollte. Er probierte inzwischen den fünften Anzug an und man konnte ihn aus der Umkleidekabine heraus schimpfen hören.

„Was ist eigentlich sein Problem?", flüsterte Dean.

„Keine Ahnung… er hat etwas zugelegt, oder?"

Dean lachte leise, stand auf, ging zur Ecke wo noch mehr schwarze Anzüge hingen, griff einen in der nächsten Größe und steckte diesen an der Seite von Bobbys Kabine durch den Vorhang hindurch.

„Versuch mal den.", sagte er, ohne hineinzusehen – stattdessen grinste er seinen Bruder an.

„Scher Dich weg!", rief Bobby.

„Mach schon! Ich hatte heute noch was Anderes vor."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort schnappte Bobby sich die Hose und das Sakko, sodass Dean zu seinem Platz zurückkehren konnte. Er seufzte, zog die Luft durch die Zähne und schürzte die Lippen, während er wieder begann zu warten.

„Hey Dean, eine Frage.", begann Sam und er blickte auf. „Bist Du wirklich glücklich?"

Er blickte seinen Bruder einen Moment lang an und fragte sich, was er mit seiner Frage bezweckte… er hatte gedacht, dass Sam seit Mayas Rückkehr glücklich war… glücklicher zumindest als zuvor… Als er nicht antwortete, sprach Sam weiter.

„Ich meine – vermisst Du die Jagd nicht langsam?"

„Ehrlich gesagt nicht… noch nicht.", antwortete er ehrlich. „Und Du?"

„Ich weiß nicht… nein. Ich glaube nicht. Wieder an die Uni zu gehen, Maya besser kennen zu lernen – es ist… in Ordnung."

„Gut.", Dean nickte und blickte zu Boden.

Es war ungewöhnlich, dass sie so ruhig und offen über diese Dinge sprachen. Vielleicht, weil sich ihre gesamte Situation beruhigt und in normale Bahnen entwickelt hatte. Vielleicht, weil sie alle zu sich gefunden hatten…

„Ich freue mich wirklich für Dich, dass Du Vater wirst.", sagte Sam nach einer Weile als Bobby sich noch immer nicht blicken ließ. „Jetzt wird sich noch mehr ändern, oder?"

„Zwischen uns wird sich nichts ändern, Sammy.", gab er zurück. „Du kannst Dich höchstens darauf gefasst machen, bald einen kleinen Schreihals in Deinen viel zu langen Armen halten zu dürfen."

Sam grinste.

„Was soll das heißen – viel zu lange Arme?"

Dean lachte leise und atmete auf, als Bobby in diesem Augenblick endlich nach draußen trat – der von ihm gereichte Anzug passte ihm wie angegossen.

„Na, wie sehe ich aus?", fragte er.

„Fabelhaft.", antwortete Dean und stand auf. „Können wir jetzt gehen?"

„Mhmmmm, ich überlege ja noch, ob ich nicht doch den Dunkelblauen nehmen soll…"

„Bobby!", erklang es gleichzeitig genervt aus dem Mund der Brüder.

„Nimm diesen Anzug und lass uns endlich abhauen!", rief Sam.

Bobby runzelte die Stirn und verzog sich wieder in seine Kabine.

„Ganz schön freche Klappe heute.", kommentierte Dean.

„Ach ja?", gab er zurück. „Ich hab nicht angefangen – außerdem bin ich mir sicher, wenn euer Kind zur Welt kommt und Deine Gene in sich trägt, frisst es euch die Haare vom Kopf!"

„Oh! Wenigstens hat es keine überlangen Arme, Bitch!"

„Jerk!", lachte Sam.

„Ich hoffe die Kleine pieselt Dich voll!"

„Du glaubst es wird ein Mädchen?"

„Ich hoffe es wird eins.", antwortete er und lächelte.

„Das wäre echt schön, Mann.", gab Sam bewundernd zurück und klopfte Dean auf den Rücken.

*

*

„Dann sehen wir uns morgen?", fragte Piper.

Julie nickte mit einem etwas mulmigen Gefühl im Magen. Maya legte den Arm um die Schultern und zog sie mit sich.

„Bis dann!", rief sie und sie verließen den Sandwichladen.

Gleich am nächsten Tag wollten die Mädchen zusammen nach einem Brautkleid Ausschau halten. Julie war sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher, wie sie es anstellen sollte es so hinzukriegen, dass keine der Anderen etwas von ihrem Problem mitbekam, aber Maya war offenbar ziemlich zuversichtlich.

Sie überquerten die Straße und betraten Zo´s Laden. Die dunkelhaarige Frau lächelte sofort als sie sie erblickte und kam auf sie zu.

„Ich grüße euch, meine Süßen!", rief sie und umarmte zuerst Julie, dann Maya kurz.

Ihr Blick blieb bei Maya hängen und ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte die Mundwinkel der Hexe.

„Ja, ich sehe schon, wir beide werden gut miteinander auskommen. Schön, Dich endlich kennen zu lernen, Maya."

„Ganz meinerseits."

„Also, hast Du über das Angebot wegen des Aushilfsjobs nachgedacht? Während Du hier bist, können wir uns sicher über so einiges unterhalten, das Dir vielleicht bekannt vorkommt."

„Sie meinen Dinge die ich vielleicht wusste, bevor ich-„

„Ja.", Zoheret strahlte. „Es ist noch da, ich kann es spüren. Ganz bestimmt wird mit der Zeit alles wieder gut."

Julie beobachtete Mayas Reaktionen genau – sie war zurückhaltend, vielleicht etwas verunsichert, aber Zo´s offene und herzliche Art schien das Eis langsam zu brechen, da ihre Freundin in diesem Moment überzeugt nickte.

„Gut, wann soll ich hier sein?"

„Ich öffne jeden Tag um zehn Uhr morgens – dann lassen wir die Dinge einfach auf uns zukommen. Du musst nicht immer hier sein, wir werden sehen, wie sich alles entwickelt."

„Keine festen Arbeitszeiten?"

Zoheret lächelte.

„Das Leben ist zu wertvoll, um es mit festen Regeln zu füllen, nicht wahr?"

Sie wandte sich an Julie.

„Es ist jetzt also Gewissheit, ja?", sie blickte sie mit strahlenden Augen an.

Julie runzelte die Stirn.

„Du weißt es?"

„Kleines, ich wusste es schon bevor Du es wusstest. Ich wollte Dir nur die Überraschung nicht verderben. Ihr werdet wundervolle Eltern werden. Das Kind wird euch die Erfüllung schenken, die ihr beide noch zu eurem vollkommenen Glück braucht."

Sie griff nach Julies Händen und drückte sie.

„Zo… wie kommt es, dass Du immer die richtigen Worte findest?", fragte sie mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Hör einfach auf Dein Herz, dann kommen sie von ganz alleine."

*

*

„Hallo mein Schatz."

Julie drehte sich auf den Rücken und blickte Dean verschlafen an. Er war gerade nach Hause gekommen und krabbelte zu ihr ins Bett.  
Sie hatte sich, nachdem Bo sie auf dem Heimweg über alles ausgequetscht und daheim abgesetzt hatte, ein wenig hingelegt.

„Mhm, wo warst Du denn so lange?", fragte sie und lächelte, als er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte.

„Die Probefahrt hat etwas länger gedauert."

„Ist der Wagen in Ordnung?"

Dean grinste.

„Der Wagen ist spitze… Sam hat den Geschwindigkeitsrausch bekommen und wir sind etwas weiter als beabsichtigt gefahren."

Julie lachte leise und genoss das Gefühl, als er sich enger an sie kuschelte und sie in seine Arme nahm.

„Schön, wie die Anderen reagiert haben, oder?", fragte er. „Scheint so, als sähen sie uns gerne als Mommy und Daddy."

„Und Mann und Frau…"

„Ich glaube aber immer noch, die sind nur scharf auf die Feier!", lachte er.

„Wahrscheinlich!"

„Und – hast Du Zo gefragt?", neugierig sah er sie an.

„Ja.", Julie lächelte. „Sie wird uns trauen und sie hat uns sogar angeboten, in ihrem Garten zu feiern."

„Ist nicht Dein Ernst!"

„Doch, das ist mein Ernst, Dr. Ernst.", antwortete sie.

„Dr. Ernst?"

Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Sag bloß nicht, dass Du Dich daran nicht erinnerst!"

„Hilf meinem Halbwissen mal etwas nach…"

Sie lachte.

„Ich glaube, das war die blödeste falsche ID die Du Dir jemals ausgedacht hast…"

„Ach, die blödeste, ja?"

„Dr. Ernst Haft?"

Er lachte laut los. Julie konnte gar nicht genug von seinem befreiten, lauten Lachen bekommen und beobachtete ihn begeistert. Erneut durchflutete sie eine Welle der Liebe zu ihm und sie konnte nicht anders, als ihm in diesem Moment einen Kuss zu geben. Er ließ sich sofort darauf ein und erwiderte ihn leidenschaftlich. Als sie sich nach einem Augenblick voneinander lösten, ließ Dean sich zurück in die Kissen fallen und so lagen sie selig nebeneinander und starrten an die Decke.

„Dir ist schon klar, zu was Dich das macht, oder?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

„Zu was?", sie drehte den Kopf um ihn anzusehen und er tat das Gleiche.

Er grinste schelmisch und zog ein Kissen nach vorne. Julie wusste in diesem Moment, dass nun nur eine freche Antwort kommen konnte, denn er wappnete sich schon gegen ihren Angriff…

„Mrs. Ernst Haft."

*

Fortsetzung folgt

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 32 by Eirien_28

*

Kapitel 32

*

„Und ihr schafft das sicher ohne uns?", fragte Tish.

„Geht schon!", rief Trucker lächelnd und warf mit einem Küchenhandtuch nach ihr.

„Ich finde es immer noch unfair, dass ich nicht mitkommen darf!", raunte Bo Julie zu.

„Tut mir leid, das ist reine Frauensache.", antwortete Jen an ihrer Stelle. „Und Du kannst den armen Trucker doch nicht vollkommen alleine hier zurück lassen."

Er äffte sie nach und verzog das Gesicht, bevor er sich theatralisch an seinen Platz zurück schleppte.

Julie kicherte kurz und blickte in die Runde. Alle schienen so aufgeregt. Sie selbst war auch aufgeregt – aber aus einem anderen Grund. Maya war vor wenigen Minuten ebenfalls in den Sandwichladen gekommen und lächelte ihr nun aufmunternd zu.

„Gehen wir?", fragte Piper.

„Ja, gehen wir."

Julie ging voraus und schlug den Weg zu einem Brautmodengeschäft ein, an dem sie mehrmals zuvor die schönen Kleider im Schaufenster bestaunt hatte. Die Preise erschienen ihr nicht zu teuer und sie mochte den Stil der Schneiderin unheimlich gerne.  
Zo schien gesehen zu haben, dass sich die weibliche Truppe auf den Weg gemacht hatte und schloss sich ihnen an.

„Guten Morgen!", begrüßte sie alle. „Darf ich euch begleiten?"

„Du bist herzlich willkommen.", antwortete Julie.

Nach wenigen Minuten betraten sie den kleinen Laden, der zum Glück leer war. Die Verkäuferin, eine kleine zierliche Frau, kam auf sie zu.

„Guten Morgen.", begrüßte Julie sie nervös lächelnd und trat einen Schritt aus der Gruppe heraus. „Ich suche ein Brautkleid für mich."

„Oh, herzlichen Glückwunsch!", die Dame schüttelte ihr zunächst die Hand. „Und wann wird die Hochzeit stattfinden?"

„In vier Wochen."

„Vier Wochen?", wiederholte sie entsetzt. „Und dann kommen Sie jetzt erst wegen einem Kleid? Also ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Änderungen bis dahin noch schaffe."

„Haben Sie sich Ihre Vielleicht-Kundin mal angesehen?", schaltete Tish sich ein. „Sie wollen doch nicht andeuten, dass man bei ihrer Figur irgendwelche großen Änderungen an einem Kleid anbringen muss. Sie werden doch etwas in ihrem Laden haben, das ihr passt?"

Verdutzt blickte die junge Frau in die Runde und blinzelte.

„Selbstverständlich haben wir hier Kleider in ihrer Größe.", antwortete sie irritiert. „Aber Änderungen sind immer notwendig."

„Die kann ich vornehmen.", bot Zo sich an. „Bitte, konzentrieren Sie sich nur auf die Beratung."

Die Verkäuferin runzelte die Stirn und Julie begann die Sache zu gefallen… wie üblich fielen sie unangenehm auf – aber es war auch irgendwie amüsant den inneren Kampf der Verkäuferin mit anzusehen die wohl gerne ein Geschäft machen würde, aber über die Art und Weise wie das hier angegangen wurde die Nase rümpfte.  
An anderen Tagen hätte Julie vielleicht kehrt gemacht und sich ein anderes Geschäft gesucht, aber sie wollte unbedingt eines der Kleider im Schaufenster anprobieren und würde nicht nachgeben. Wie sich herausgestellt hatte, hatte sie schließlich ihre eigene kleine Armee mit dabei.

„Na schön. Wie Sie meinen.", stichelte die Verkäuferin. „Und was hatten Sie sich denn vorgestellt?"

„Ich möchte gerne das Modell aus dem Schaufenster da drüben versuchen.", Julie zeigte auf die äußerste Schaufensterpuppe.

„Oh ja, das ist wunderschön, nicht wahr?", in diesem Moment schien die Frau wieder Spass an ihrem Job zu finden. „Es ist ein Empirekleid, aber Ihnen würde doch etwas Moderneres auch gut stehen."

„Finde ich aber auch, Julie.", sagte Piper. „Warum so was Hochgeschlossenes?"

„Wisst ihr was? Wir versuchen einfach mehrere Kleider.", schaltete Maya sich ein. „Julie soll zuerst ihr Traumkleid versuchen und dann sehen wir weiter."

*

*

„Es ist verdammt hochgeschlossen…", murmelte Julie und betrachtete sich im Spiegel.

„Es ist schön, aber Du könntest so viel besser aussehen.", sagte Tish. „Das passt nicht zu Dir."

„Warum willst Du denn keine Corsage tragen?", fragte Jen.

Julie seufzte und blickte hinüber zu Maya, die mit der Verkäuferin vor dem Kleiderständer mit weiteren Kleidern am Suchen war.

„Ich weiß nicht… ich dachte, das hier würde anders an mir aussehen…"

„Du siehst aus als wärst Du einem Jane Austen Roman entsprungen.", kicherte Piper.

„Wir haben was!", rief Maya und Julie beäugte das Kleid kritisch.

Es war cremefarben mit einer Corsage zum Schnüren und ärmellos. Sie musste zugeben, dass es ihr ausgesprochen gut gefiel, aber sie glaubte nicht, dass es ihren gesamten Rücken abdecken würde…

„Los, rein mit Dir, ich helfe Dir.", drängelte Maya und schob sie in die Kabine.

„Das ist nicht gut.", flüsterte sie, als sie drinnen waren und Maya ihr aus dem ersten Kleid half.

„Vertrau mir.", gab sie nur zurück. „Es ist hoch genug."

„Niemals."

Maya riss die Augen auf.

„Vertrau mir!", zischte sie und zog Julie das Empirekleid über den Kopf.

Ehe sie es sich versah, steckte Julie in dem zweiten Kleid, Maya drehte sie um, sodass sie gegen den Vorhang blickte und dann zog sie die Bänder der Corsage zusammen.

„Kannst Du noch atmen?", fragte sie.

„Ja. Ähm, wie fest wird das denn geschnürt?"

„Fester..."

Maya zog und zerrte noch mal an sämtlichen Ecken und Enden, Julie schloss die Augen und atmete flacher – doch dann schien ihre Freundin endlich zufrieden zu sein und sie wagte einen tieferen Atemzug.

„Soooo, noch eine Schleife und dann drehst Du Dich mal um.", sagte sie. „Voilà!"

Julie blickte zuerst an sich hinunter und bewunderte, wie schön das Kleid fiel. Die Länge war perfekt und auch die dezente Verzierung gefiel ihr. Die Corsage fühlte sich nicht unangenehm an und so beschloss sie, dem Ganzen eine Chance zu geben und drehte sich um.

Der Anblick im Spiegel war gegenüber dem ersten Kleid so gegensätzlich, dass ihr der Mund aufklappte.

„Es ist schön, oder? Es ist perfekt für Dich, Julie!", strahlte Maya. „Es gefällt Dir! Ich wusste es!"

Maya fühlte längst, dass ihr dieses Kleid ausgesprochen gut gefiel – Julie musste nichts mehr dazu sagen.

„Und… sieht man etwas?", fragte sie dann.

„Dreh Dich noch mal um und sieh in den Spiegel."

Sie zog ihre Haare beiseite und betrachtete ihren oberen Rücken eingehend.

„Nichts, siehst Du? Nur diese eine kleine Narbe hier die so fein ist, dass kein Mensch sie sehen wird. Niemand! Und wenn Du Deine Haare offen trägst fallen sie sowieso darüber."

Julie nickte zögernd.

„Keinen Rückzieher machen! Raus mit Dir!", erneut schob Maya sie nach vorne.

Die Mädchen blickten sie alle an und nach einer kurzen ersten Sekunde breitete sich auf ihren Gesichtern ein Lächeln aus.

„Das ist es!", rief Jen.

„Das ist es? Gleich das zweite Kleid?", fragte sie.

„Perfekt ist perfekt.", erklärte ihre Freundin.

„Sehe ich genauso.", rief Tish und kam näher.

Sie zupfte und zog an einigen Stellen, besah sich das Material und nickte dann zufrieden.

„Es passt sogar wie angegossen."

Zo kam ebenfalls näher. Vorsichtig fuhr sie mit der Hand über die Corsage und sah Julie dann in die Augen.

„Ja, das ist Dein Kleid.", stimmte sie zu. „Nimm es."

Maya strahlte bis über beide Ohren, sichtlich zufrieden ihren „Job" so gut erledigt zu haben.

Die Verkäuferin hatte sich bisher dezent zurück gehalten, kam nun jedoch näher und lächelte.

„Es steht Ihnen wirklich ausgezeichnet. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir so schnell fündig werden."

„Oh Gott.", stöhnte Julie als ihr etwas bewusst wurde. „Ich habe noch nicht mal nach dem Preis geschaut!"

„Ich habe nach dem Preis geschaut.", merkte Maya an. „Es liegt in Deinem Rahmen. Ich sagte doch, vertrau mir!"

„Ich fasse es nicht… ich habe ein Kleid!", rief sie begeistert und betrachtete sich noch einmal in einem großen Spiegel, der neben ihr platziert war.

*

*

„Woah, ihr wart aber schnell fertig.", sagte Bo. „Fündig geworden?"

„Jep.", antwortete Tish und drückte ihm zur Begrüßung einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Kann ich es sehen?"

„Nein.", Julie grinste. „Erst bei der Hochzeit."

„Ich soll noch einen Monat warten? Und die da haben es alle schon gesehen? Nein, keine Chance!"

„Ach komm schon, sei geduldig Priestley.", sagte Piper.

„Ich will aber nicht geduldig sein.", beschwerte er sich. „Habe ich Dich nicht in meiner Wohnung wohnen lassen und mein Essen mit Dir geteilt? Habe ich Dir nicht mein Auto geliehen wenn Du es gebraucht hast? Und war nicht ich es, der Dir immer wieder gesagt hat dass Du endlich heiraten und-„

„Ist ja schon gut!", lachte Julie. „Komm mit rüber zu Zo. Mach schon. Aber wehe… wehe Du sagst nur ein Wort zu Dean."

„Kein Sterbenswort."

„Und auch nicht zu Sam. Wenn Sam etwas weiß, wird Dean es auch bald wissen."

„Ich schwöre es.", er hob feierlich die Hand.

Julie kicherte und zog ihn mit sich.

*

*

„Was ist das denn?", fragte Sam, als er sich die Schuhe auszog und zu Maya hinüber kam.

„Ich habe uns etwas gekauft.", verkündete sie.

Er ließ sich neben ihr auf der Couch nieder und rückte näher. Sie hantierte gerade mit einer kleinen Digitalkamera.

„Die hast Du uns gekauft?"

„Für die Hochzeit. Und um Bilder von uns zu machen. Du hast gar keine Fotos…"

„Wofür auch?"

„Ich will so viele Bilder wie möglich machen… damit ich nichts vergesse."

Sam zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch.

„So etwas wird nie wieder geschehen, Maya."

„Ja, mag sein, aber trotzdem will ich Fotos haben.", sie hob die Kamera und drückte ab.

Sam wurde von einem hellen Blitzlicht geblendet und blinzelte wild, bis er zumindest wieder etwas erkennen konnte.

„Ah, ich bin blind – eine kleine Vorwarnung wäre nett!"

Maya kicherte und hielt ihm das Display vor die Nase.

„Schau mal, süß!"

Es war das schrecklichste Bild, das er jemals von sich gesehen hatte und er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, was sie daran süß fand.

„Ähm, ich gehe mal unter die Dusche…"

„Gute Idee.", bemerkte sie beiläufig und klickte weiter auf irgendwelchen Knöpfen der Kamera herum.

Sam grinste und stand auf.

„Soll das heißen, ich stinke?"

Maya hob den Kopf und blickte ihn erschüttert an.

„Wie bitte?"

„Du sagtest gerade, es wäre eine gute Idee, wenn ich duschen gehen würde."

„Ich… oh! Nein! Ich… ich hab Dir nicht zugehört.", gestand sie ihm und lachte.

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und ihr Blick wanderte an ihm hinunter.

„Aber es ist wirklich eine gute Idee, unter die Dusche zu springen…"

„Baggerst Du mich an?", er grinste.

„Beeil Dich, sonst vergesse ich meine Manieren und kann nicht warten, bis wir die Badezimmertür hinter uns geschlossen haben…"

*

Fortsetzung folgt

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 33 by Eirien_28

*

Kapitel 33

*

_Einige Tage später…_

„Bin gleich zurück!", verabschiedete sich Zo und verließ den Laden.

Maya winkte ihr kurz nach und sortierte einige neu eingetroffene Halbedelsteine in die Glasvitrine ein. Nachdem sie damit fertig war sah sie sich um – es gab momentan nichts weiter zu tun, als auf Kunden zu warten. Sie seufzte zufrieden und ging in den hinteren Teil des Ladens, um sich einen Kaffee zu holen. Die Arbeit im Crystal Store machte ihr viel Spass, die Kunden waren nett und sie und Zo kamen wunderbar miteinander aus.

Im Vorbeigehen ließ sie ihren Blick über das Bücherregal schweifen, vor dem sie schon öfter gestanden und Zo´s Sammlung betrachtet hatte. Eins der Bücher erregte jedes Mal ihre Aufmerksamkeit – es war ein dicker, in Leder gebundener Wälzer mit einem eingeprägten goldenden Pentagramm unter dem Buchtitel, welcher jedoch in Latein über dem Symbol prangte.

Sie horchte ob sie die kleine Türglocke hörte welche immer ankündigte, ob Kunden den Laden betraten – doch es blieb weiter still. Dann griff sie nach dem Buch und zog es heraus. Der Kaffee war schnell vergessen als sie entdeckte, dass der Inhalt des Buches in englischer Sprache verfasst war. Schnell blätterte sie einige Seiten nach hinten und ihr Herz klopfte schneller, als sie bei einer Zeichnung stoppte, die ihr seltsam bekannt vorkam…

„Schutzzauber.", murmelte sie und betrachtete das Bild, welches das Kapitel im Buch ankündigte, eingehender.

Es zeigte eine Person, die mit erhobenen Händen einem Mann gegenüber stand, eine weitere Person hinter ihr beschützend verborgen.

Bilderfetzen tauchten vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf und sie stolperte einen Schritt zurück, als sie die Wucht des Gefühlschaos erfasste, die diese Bilder mit sich brachten.

_Angst, Verwirrung, Panik._

Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild in ihrer Brust, sie klappte das Buch schnell zu und stellte es mit zitternden Fingern wieder an seinen Platz zurück. Sie schlang beide Arme um ihren Körper und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen.

Doch wie magisch zog das Buch erneut ihre Blicke auf sich…

„Verdammt.", flüsterte sie und Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen.

Ja, sie wollte erfahren was damals passiert war – aber so?  
Warum brachte die Zeichnung eine Erinnerung hervor?  
Warum wollte sie unbedingt dieses Buch lesen?

Als die Türklingel in diesem Moment doch ertönte schoss sie herum, versuchte sich zu sammeln und lief zurück in den vorderen Teil des Ladens.

Es war Zo, die sie besorgt anblickte.

„Du… Du bist schnell zurück.", sagte Maya mit zitternder Stimme.

Zo kam mit großen Augen näher.

„Ich habe gefühlt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist und habe umgedreht!", sagte sie besorgt. „Maya… was ist los?"

Erneut schossen ihr die Tränen in die Augen und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaube, ich habe mich an etwas erinnert."

Zo nickte schnell und strich ihr über die Haare.

„Warte, ich bin sofort bei Dir, ja?", sagte sie und lief zur Eingangstür.

Sie drehte das Schild, welches besagte dass der Laden geöffnet war, herum und verschloss die Tür. Dann kam sie zurück zu ihr und schob sie behutsam in den hinteren Teil des Ladens.

„Setz Dich.", sagte sie und wies auf die kleine, alte Couch, die in der Ecke unter dem Fenster stand.

Maya gehorchte Wortlos und beobachtete, wie Zo zwei Tassen Kaffee eingoss und ihr dann eine davon reichte.

„Also – willst du mir erzählen, was passiert ist?", fragte sie, nachdem sie auf einem Sessel, der hier ebenfalls stand, Platz genommen hatte.

„Ich habe in eins Deiner Bücher geschaut.", gestand sie.

Zo lächelte sanft.

„Das muss Dir nicht unangenehm sein. Alles was sich hier befindet, kannst Du gerne benutzen."

„Zo – Du weißt doch, was mit mir passiert ist, oder?"

„Julie hat mir einiges erzählt.", antwortete die Frau und stellte ihre Tasse auf den kleinen Tisch in ihrer Mitte. „Sie hatte gehofft, dass Du es mir noch einmal persönlich erzählen würdest. Nun bist Du schon einige Tage hier und wir kennen uns etwas besser. Ich habe mich gefragt, wann Du auf mich zukommen und Dir von mir helfen lassen würdest."

„Ich weiß…"

„Bist Du denn nicht neugierig? Du weißt inzwischen wer Du bist, Deinen Namen – aber Du stellst keine Anforschungen darüber an, woher Du kommst und wer Deine Familie war. Worin liegt der Grund?"

Beschämt blickte Maya zu Boden.

„Ich will es... ich will mir von Dir helfen lassen. Ich will mich erinnern, aber ich habe auch Angst davor, das was Sam und ich im Moment haben, kaputt zu machen."

„Maya… was ich Dir sagen kann ist, dass diese Erinnerungen ein Teil von Dir sind. Sie mögen schmerzhaft und beängstigend sein, aber gleichzeitig werden sie Dir ein Stück Deines Lebens zurückgeben. Es werden auch viele schöne Erinnerungen zurückkommen. Willst Du Dich nicht an Deine Eltern erinnern? Deine Kindheit? Oder das erste Zusammentreffen mit Sam? Euren ersten Kuss?"

Der Anflug eines Lächelns huschte über Mayas Gesicht und sie nickte.

„Natürlich würde ich das gerne."

„Du hast sehr starke Fähigkeiten und Kräfte in Dir. Ich habe es sofort gespürt, als Du zu mir gekommen bist. Ich weiß, dass Du Empathe bist, genau wie ich. Doch Deine Gabe die Gefühle der Menschen zu verspüren ist viel ausgeprägter als meine. Maya, Du hast keine Ahnung, was da in Dir schlummert."

„Denkst Du wirklich?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Ich weiß es.", antwortete Zo. „Das Buch – welches war es?"

Maya schluckte und stand auf. Sie zog das in Leder gebundene Werk noch einmal heraus und legte es vor ihr auf den Tisch.

„Ah ja. Dieses Buch.", sagte sie und nickte. „Ich habe es von meiner Mutter bekommen, als ich Siebzehn wurde. Es gehörte schon ihrer Mutter zuvor. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es sich auch in Deinem Stammbaum wiederfinden würde."

„Ja?", Maya betrachtete es noch einmal interessiert.

„Jede weiße Hexe die ich kenne, besitzt dieses Buch. Es ist sozusagen DAS Lehrbuch schlechthin. Die Zaubersprüche die darin enthalten sind, gehören zu jeder Ausbildung dazu."

„Und Du glaubst, meine Mutter oder meine Tante haben mich auch damit unterrichtet?"

Zo schien einen Moment in sich hinein zu horchen und nickte dann.

„Deine Tante hat Dir vieles beigebracht. Du warst sehr verwirrt, als Du zu ihr kamst. Für sie warst Du ihr kleines Wunderkind."

„Woher weißt Du das alles?", fragte Maya erstaunt.

„Ich fühle es.", antwortete sie nur lächelnd. „Willst Du, dass wir weiter machen?"

Zögernd nickte die junge Frau und beobachtete, wie Zo ihr das Buch überreichte.

„Sieh es Dir ruhig an. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Du es studiert haben musst."

„Was, wenn ich wieder eine Vision bekomme?"

„Ich bin hier, um Dich zu führen. Wenn Du bereit dafür bist, können wir Deine Vergangenheit offenbaren… Bist Du denn bereit?"

Maya atmete tief durch.

„Ja. Ich bin bereit."

*

*

„Dean?", Julie betrat die Garage, wo der Wagen eines Kunden gerade auf der neu angebrachten Hebebühne stand.

Sie umrundete das Fahrzeug und lugte dahinter, doch Dean war nicht zu sehen.

„Dean?", wiederholte sie ihren Ruf und drehte sich um.

Bobby war heute nicht da, da er einen alten Freund besuchen wollte.  
Julie ging weiter und betrat das kleine Büro, welches sich die beiden eingerichtet hatten. Ein alter Schreibtisch war über und über mit Papierstapeln bedeckt – es wurde höchste Zeit, dass sie sich der Buchhaltung annahm, bevor hier das endgültige Chaos ausbrechen würde.

Sie platzierte das mitgebrachte Sandwich auf einem der weniger wacklig aussehenden Stapel und drehte sich um. Sie entdeckte Dean in dem Sessel, der in der Ecke des Büros stand. Sein Kopf war ihm auf die Brust gesunken und er schien zu schlafen. Trotzdem durchfuhr sie ein Schreck und sie eilte zu ihm.

„Schatz?", schnell legte sie ihm eine Hand an die Wange und atmete erleichtert auf, als er die Augen öffnete und sein Kopf hochschnellte.

Verschlafen blickte er ihr entgegen und rieb sich dann die Augen.

„Mist! Bin ich eingenickt?", fragte er und setzte sich etwas auf.

Sie ging vor dem Sessel in die Hocke und rieb mit ihren Handflächen über seine Oberschenkel.

„Ist doch nicht schlimm.", sagte sie.

„Doch, ich muss den Wagen fertig kriegen! Mr. Olson kommt um vier, um ihn abzuholen."

„Es ist erst Eins. Ich hab Dir Essen rüber gebracht."

„Danke.", er sah erschöpft aus und quälte sich aus dem Sessel.

Julie erhob sich und gab den Weg frei.

„Du arbeitest zuviel in letzter Zeit.", sagte sie.

„Bringt gutes Geld. Unser Service spricht sich rum.", antwortete er, während er den Teller mit dem Sandwich zu dem Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch trug und sich setzte.

Schnell nahm er einen großen Bissen und blickte sie mit vollen Backen an. Sie schmunzelte und setzte sich auf einen der beiden Besucherstühle.

„Bobby hat angerufen, er ist gut angekommen."

„Gut.", Dean schluckte den Bissen hinunter und schob den Rest beiseite.

„Du bist schon fertig?"

„Keinen Hunger mehr."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie wusste, dass er sich auf eine Aussprache vorbereitete.

„Ich habe heute Nacht nicht viel Schlaf abgekriegt.", begann er.

„Ich weiß."

„Tut mir leid, dass ich Dich immer wecke."

Er stand auf, umrundete den Schreibtisch und setzte sich in den zweiten Besucherstuhl. Stumm griff er nach ihrer Hand und fuhr mit dem Finger die feine Narbe auf ihrer Handfläche, welche sie Eli zu verdanken hatte, nach.

„Dean, es ist okay.", sagte sie und schloss ihre Hand um die Seine. „Du weißt, dass mir das nichts ausmacht. Du musst nicht aus dem Zimmer gehen – erzähl mir doch, wovon Du träumst."

„Ich habe Dir schon so viele Dinge erzählt.", antwortete er. „Und trotzdem passiert es noch."

„Aber nicht mehr jede Nacht. Nicht mehr so oft wie früher."

Er blickte ihr lange in die Augen und sie fragte sich, was er gerade dachte.

„Komm mit rüber ins Haus und leg Dich eine Stunde hin.", schlug sie vor.

„Keine Zeit."

Er ließ ihre Hand los und erhob sich.

„Danke für das Sandwich.", sagte er und ging dann zurück in die Garage.

Sie seufzte und blieb sitzen.

Heute war kein guter Tag für Dean – in der Nacht hatte sie mitbekommen, wie er hoch geschreckt war. Kurz darauf hatte er das Schlafzimmer verlassen. Sie wollte ihm nachgehen, doch sie war so müde gewesen, dass sie wieder eingeschlafen war.

Als sie am frühen Morgen nach unten gekommen war, hatte er vor dem Fernseher gesessen und war auch beim Frühstück nicht wirklich gesprächig gewesen.

Sie hatte längst akzeptiert, dass er hin und wieder in sein altes Verhaltensmuster zurück fiel. Trotzdem wollte sie für ihn da sein – doch verhielt sie sich richtig? Oder brauchte er seine Ruhe?

„Julie?", plötzlich stand er wieder im Türrahmen.

Sie drehte den Kopf zu ihm.

„Ja?"

„Danke."

„Wofür?"

„Dafür, dass Du hier bist. Dass Du noch nicht aus dem Schlafzimmer ausgezogen bist. Dafür, dass Du mich auch an solchen Tagen erträgst.", antwortete er schnell.

Gerührt schluckte sie, stand auf und lief schnell zu ihm. Er blickte sie traurig an und sie wünschte, sie könnte ihm mit nur einer Silbe seine Melancholie nehmen. Doch dazu war sie nicht in der Lage…  
Stattdessen legte sie wortlos eine Hand auf seinen Nacken, um ihn etwas zu sich herunter zu ziehen. Sie gab ihm einen sanften Kuss. Dann endlich schlang er die Arme um sie und drückte sie an sich. Sie erwiderte die Umarmung und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Lange hielt er sie so in seinen Armen und sie horchte auf seinen regelmäßigen, kräftigen Herzschlag, der ihr inzwischen so bekannt war wie ihr Eigener.

Sie wusste nicht was es war, das ihn an solchen Tagen in seine Bedrückung stürzte – aber sie wusste nun, dass sie das Richtige tat, indem sie ihn nicht damit alleine ließ…

*

*

„Welches Bild war es, das diese kurze Vision ausgelöst hat?", fragte Zo.

Maya blätterte wieder zu der Stelle und hob das Buch hoch, damit sie es sehen konnte.

„Schutzzauber.", die Frau nickte. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Du einen Ausgesprochen haben musst – der Dämon wollte Dich töten. Er wollte kein Risiko eingehen und er ging davon aus, dass Du dort an Ort und Stelle gestorben bist. Du musst einen sehr mächtigen Schutz über Dich ausgebreitet haben um das zu überleben."

„Und wie soll ich nun erfahren, was genau geschehen ist?"

„Konzentriere Dich auf Dein Inneres. Betrachte das Bild und lass die Bilder zu, die auf Dich einströmen."

Ängstlich führte Maya ihren Blick wieder zurück auf die Zeichnung – wenn es so sein sollte, dann musste sie wohl an genau dieser Stelle beginnen. Mit der wahrscheinlich schlimmsten Erinnerung aus ihrem früheren Leben - mit ihrem „Tod"…

*

*

_Es nahm ihr fast die eigenen Sinne, als sie Sams Schock, die Wut, den Hass und die Angst verspürte, als ihm offenbar bewusst wurde, wer da vor ihnen stand._

„Was willst Du?", presste er hervor und schob Maya hinter sich.

Der gelbäugige Dämon lächelte dem zweiten Mann der ihn begleitete zu, bevor er sich wieder Sam zuwandte.

„Zu Dir kommen wir noch."

Der Blick des Dämons wanderte zu Maya und Sam schob sie nun ganz hinter sich.

„Du kannst mit mir machen was Du willst, aber lass Sie da raus! Sie hat nichts damit zu tun!"

„Oh Sam… Sam. Sie ist der Grund, warum ich das hier tun muss!", antwortete der Dämon und schleuderte Sam mit einer Handbewegung zur Seite.

Er landete im Schnee und mit einem unbarmherzigen, kalten Blick schien der Dämon ihn dort festzuhalten. Sam bemühte sich sichtlich, sich wieder aufsetzen zu können, doch er schaffte es nicht.

Maya wandte ihren Blick von Sam und sah sich dem Dämon nun schutzlos gegenüber. Er kam einen Schritt näher.

„Stopp!", rief sie und sprach im Geiste einen Bann gegen ihn aus, der ihn aufhalten sollte.

Doch das Wesen lächelte nur amüsiert und trat einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu. Sie realisierte, dass er weit mächtiger war als sie angenommen hatte und dass sie diese Begegnung bei einem Kampf nicht überleben würde…

„Du bist stark.", sagte er. „Aber nicht stark genug, um Dich gegen jemanden wie mich zu wehren. Es tut mir fast leid, dass ich Dich opfern muss – es wird mir nicht gelingen, Dich zu bearbeiten und zu täuschen."

Maya riss geschockt die Augen auf – sie opfern! Er würde sie also tatsächlich töten!

Schnell flüsterte sie den stärksten Schutzzauber der ihr einfiel, legte ihre gesamte Kraft hinein und bereitete sich auf das Kommende vor.

Doch bevor sie den Zauber ebenfalls über Sam ausbreiten konnte, erfasste sie eine gleißend heiße Energiewelle die sie durch die Luft beförderte, ihre Sinne verbrannte und ihr den Atem nahm.

Ihr Kopf und ihr Körper kollidierten mit etwas Hartem und sie sank regungslos zu Boden. Sams Entsetzen drang zu ihr durch, es war das Letzte was sie wahrnahm, bevor ihre Fähigkeiten erloschen und ihr Körper sich nur noch auf eines konzentrierte – Überleben.

„Nein!", Sams erschütterter Ruf drang an ihr Ohr, doch sie konnte die Augen nicht mehr öffnen um ihn ein letztes Mal anzusehen.

„Sie ist tot, Sam."

Sie hörte die emotionslose Stimme des Dämons wie durch Watte, doch Sams gequälter Schrei drang tief und klar wie ein Glockenschlag in ihre Seele, bevor alles um sie herum in Dunkelheit versank. 

*

*

_Kälte… sie spürte die Kälte um sich herum, doch innerlich brannte sie… Ihr gesamter Körper schmerzte._

„Hierher!", eine laute Männerstimme nahe an ihrem Ohr ließ sie zusammenzucken.

„Miss? Miss? Können Sie mich hören? Können Sie die Augen öffnen?"

Sie versuchte es, doch es war zu viel… zu schwer. Wer war dieser Mann? Was wollte er von ihr? Wo war sie? Warum fiel es ihr so schwer, klare Gedanken zu fassen?

Laute Motorengeräusche verwirrten sie und sie drehte den Kopf ein wenig, um ihnen zu entfliehen.

„Ganz ruhig. Wir bringen Sie mit dem Schlitten runter ins Tal, ins Krankenhaus, hören Sie mich?", der Mann klang besorgt und sie spürte seine kalten Finger in ihrem Gesicht.

Als knirschende Schritte sich näherten ertönte eine zweite Stimme.

„Verdammt – welches Schwein hat sie einfach so im Schnee, in dieser Kälte zurückgelassen?"

„Sei leise. Sie ist wach, glaube ich.", antwortete der erste Mann.

„Armes Mädchen…"

„Ist die Bergrettung informiert?"

„Sie kommen uns entgegen."

„Gut – los, hilf mir, sie auf die Trage zu legen. Aber vorsichtig. Ich glaube, da sind so einige Knochen gebrochen."

„Verdammte Scheiße… Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich sie anfassen soll, Dan!"

*

*

Schwer atmend und mit pochendem Herzen schreckte Maya auf. Zo saß neben ihr und hielt sie im Arm.

Sie brauchte einen Moment, bis sie die Erinnerungen geordnet hatte und dann überrollte sie eine Welle der Verzweiflung.

So war es passiert? So hatte sich alles zugetragen, bevor sie im Schnee wieder wach geworden war?

Ihre letzte Erinnerung hatte sich mit ihrer Ersten vermischt und nun ergab alles einen Sinn…

Heiße Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und sie ließ es zu, dass Zo sie an sich zog. Laut schluchzend verbarg sie ihr Gesicht an der Schulter der Frau und ließ ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf.

*

Fortsetzung folgt

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 34 by Eirien_28

*

Kapitel 34

*

„Und dann meint der Kerl doch tatsächlich, das Brot wäre alt! Als würden wir jemals alte Ware an den Mann bringen!"

Sam schmunzelte als er die lautstarke Beschwerde von Bo mitbekam, nachdem er die Wohnung betreten hatte. Also war Maya auch schon zu Hause, was ihn freute. Schnell streifte er sich die Schuhe von den Füßen und lief ins Wohnzimmer.

„Manche Menschen haben auch an allem was auszusetzen.", antwortete sie gerade auf seine Tirade.

„Hi ihr zwei!", begrüßte Sam sie und ließ sich auf die Couch neben Maya fallen. „Wieder Ärger im Laden?"

„Unnötigen Ärger!", wetterte Bo. „Aber jetzt Schluss damit! Ich lasse euch in Ruhe und verzieh mich – hab mir ein neues Spiel gekauft. Wie wär´s Sam? Morgen Vormittag noch schnell eine Runde zocken?"

„Klar, hab erst nachmittags eine Vorlesung. Bin dabei."

„Gut! Seh´ euch später, Leute."

Bo erhob sich aus dem Sessel und schlenderte in sein Zimmer. Sam wartete, bis er seine Tür geschlossen hatte und wandte sich dann Maya zu.

„Hi.", begrüßte er sie erneut.

Sie lächelte und gab ihm einen Kuss. Dann sah sie ihm prüfend in die Augen und er fragte sich, warum sie so still war.

„Was ist los, mhm?"

„Ich hatte heute… ich habe mit Zo begonnen an meinen Erinnerungen zu arbeiten.", gab sie zurück.

Seine Augen wurden groß und er spürte, wie er sich innerlich anspannte.

„Und hast Du etwas zurück bekommen? Konntest Du Dich erinnern?"

Sie nickte und griff nach seinen Händen.

„Ich glaube, es ist noch da – aber es wird eine Weile dauern, bis ich die Kraft haben werde, alles aufzuarbeiten."

Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen und er rückte näher heran.

„An was hast Du Dich erinnert?"

„Daran, wie Du mich beschützt hast, als der Dämon kam. Wie verletzt Du warst, als Du mich für tot hieltest."

„Nein.", er schüttelte den Kopf und auch in seine Augen schossen Tränen. „Nicht das… warum das?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sam.", gab sie zurück und folgte seinem Blick, als er ihn durch den Raum gleiten ließ bis er sie schließlich wieder ansah. „Aber es hat meine Liebe zu Dir nur noch verstärkt. Du hast Dich vor mich gestellt und ihm gesagt, dass er alles mit Dir tun kann, wenn er mich in Frieden lässt."

„Und trotzdem ist es geschehen."

Er verfluchte diesen verdammten Mistkerl zum nun wahrscheinlich millionsten Mal in seinem Leben und wünschte, sie hätte sich nicht gerade an dieses Ereignis in ihrem Leben als erstes erinnert.

„Danach habe ich mich an noch etwas erinnert…", ihre Mine wurde sanft. „Unseren ersten Kuss."

„Was?", flüsterte er erstaunt.

„Ich bin auf Dich zugekommen und habe Deine Hand genommen.", erzählte sie sanft lächelnd und sein Blick klebte an ihren Lippen. „Du warst ganz überrascht, dass ich den ersten Schritt wagte. Dann habe ich Dich ganz vorsichtig geküsst… ungefähr so."

Sie beugte sich nach vorne und ihre Lippen berührten sich nur ganz leicht und sanft. Sein Blick wanderte zu ihren schönen, blauen Augen und er spürte, wie ihn die Erregung erfasste. Maya lächelte.

„Dann hast Du mich geküsst. Leidenschaftlich, voller Feuer."

Einen Moment verharrte er noch, doch dann tat er, wovon sie gerade berichtet hatte.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, waren sie beide außer Atem und Mayas Hände glitten unter sein T-Shirt.

„Was ist dann passiert?", fragte er heiser und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Dean hat uns überrascht.", flüsterte sie an sein Ohr.

Er lachte kurz.

„Klingt ganz nach ihm.", energisch schob er sie von sich und stand auf.

Mit Leichtigkeit nahm er sie auf seine Arme und trug sie hinüber ins Schlafzimmer. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie jetzt jemand überraschte und das unterbrechen würde, was gleich geschehen würde…

Maya wandte nicht ein einziges Mal den Blick von ihm, als er sie hinüber trug. Mit dem Fuß stieß er die Zimmertür zu und legte sie auf dem Bett ab. Schnell streifte er sein Shirt ab und öffnete die Schnalle seines Gürtels. Maya zog in der Zwischenzeit ebenfalls ihre Bluse aus. Dann konnte er sich nicht länger zurück halten und krabbelte aufs Bett. Schnell war er über ihr, sie umfasste mit ihren Händen sein Gesicht und zog seinen Kopf zu einem weiteren Kuss zu sich hinunter.

*

*

„Eigentlich ist das verdammt unfair.", sagte er und Maya drehte ihren Kopf, um ihn anzusehen.

„Was ist unfair?"

„Ich bin der Einzige, der keinen Schimmer davon hat, was damals passiert ist. Dean kann sich zumindest teilweise erinnern und Castiel hat ihm vieles gezeigt. Du wirst bald wieder alles wissen. Und ich? Ich bin der Idiot."

Er scherzte und Maya drehte sich auf den Bauch, um ihn besser anschauen zu können.

„Mhm, ich denke mal, dann muss ich Dir eben von allem berichten, was mir so einfällt."

„Ich bitte darum."

Sie lächelte. Gerade eben hatte sie sich ihm so nahe wie noch nie zuvor gefühlt, hatte seine ehrliche und ungeteilte Liebe zu ihr wahrgenommen.  
Sie wusste jetzt, dass sie damals dieses Band ebenso stark verbunden hatte, bevor sie auseinander gerissen und voneinander getrennt wurden.  
Dann drangen plötzlich seine Gedanken wieder zu ihr durch und sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Was ist?", fragte er.

„Nichts…", log sie.

„Maya.", er lächelte. „Du siehst aus, als hättest Du einen Geist gesehen. Komm schon, was ist los?"

„Du hast darüber nachgedacht, ob wir auch Kinder bekommen sollten?"

„Das hast Du gehört?", er setzte sich auf. „Seit wann… ich meine. Du sagtest doch, es ist nicht noch mal passiert?"

„Bis gerade eben…"

Er schluckte sichtbar und blickte verlegen auf die Bettdecke. Warum war es ihm peinlich, dass sie gerade das mitbekommen hatte?  
Sie hatten noch nie über ihre weiteren Pläne gesprochen, aber für sie stand fest, dass sie immer mit ihm zusammen bleiben wollte.

„Tut mir leid, Sam. Ich glaube es passiert immer, wenn ich mich zu sehr auf jemanden konzentriere und versuche, mich in ihn hinein zu versetzen."

„Ist schon gut.", antwortete er und sah sie wieder an. „Es ist nur… ich will nicht dass Du denkst, dass ich neidisch auf Dean wäre oder so etwas. Das bin ich nicht. Ich freue mich für ihn."

„Das weiß ich doch."

„Ich denke auch, dass wir noch warten sollten bis ich mein Studium beendet habe und ich einen richtigen Job habe. Aber andererseits weiß ich, dass ich soweit wäre, eine Familie zu gründen. Ich will eigentlich nicht warten."

„Sam – das hast Du mir noch nie gesagt…"

„Es kommt noch mehr.", er lächelte nervös.

„Mein Gott, über was hast Du denn alles nachgedacht?"

„Vieles.", antwortete er. „Ich weiß, wir kennen uns noch nicht lange aber ich weiß, dass Du meine Zukunft bist."

„Oh Sam…", sie schluckte und legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange.

Er genoss die Berührung und schloss die Augen.

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, mein Studium nebenher weiter zu machen.", sprach er weiter. „Ich könnte vielleicht halbtags bei Bobby und Dean arbeiten. Sie verdienen inzwischen wirklich gut und ich glaube, ich könnte Gefallen daran finden mir die Hände schmutzig zu machen. Die Arbeit am Camaro hat mir Spass gemacht."

Maya nickte und wartete, dass er fort fuhr.

„Bo und Tish überlegen, sich eine größere Wohnung zu suchen. Wir zwei könnten uns nach etwas umsehen, das näher an der Werkstatt liegt."

„Das klingt gut.", antwortete sie. „Sehr gut sogar."

„Es dauert vielleicht eine Weile, bis ich meinen Weg gefunden habe, Maya."

Sie fühlte, dass er sich schwer tat von seiner geraden Linie abzurücken. Früher hatte er gedacht, sein Leben, seine Pläne zu kennen. Doch die Dinge hatten sich geändert und er wusste nicht genau, wo er sich einordnen sollte.  
Sie fühlte, dass ihm die Nähe zu seinem Bruder und Bobby gut tun würde, dass ihm die alte Verbundenheit zu Dean fehlte.  
Und irgendwann würde auch Sam sich darüber klar werden, was genau er im Leben wollte.

„Mir geht es genau wie Dir, Sam. Ich fange ganz von vorne an. Und wir haben Zeit...", antwortete sie und gab ihm einen weiteren Kuss.

*

*

_Zwei Wochen später… _

„Mann! Ich werde nie wieder so viele Kisten schleppen.", Dean drückte seinen Rücken durch und stöhnte.

„Wir haben es ja fast.", sagte Julie und fuhr ihm über die Wirbelsäule. „Den schlimmsten Teil hast Du hinter Dir."

„Wer hatte noch mal die Idee hier zu feiern?"

„Zo.", sie grinste.

„Wenn wir wieder heiraten, dann feiern wir in unserem Garten!"

Sie lachte und lief aus der Garage hinaus auf den Rasen.

„Aber das hier ist doch wirklich traumhaft, oder?"

Dean grinste. Sie wusste, dass er dem Garten nicht mehr die gleiche Begeisterung entgegen brachte wie sie nachdem er bemerkt hatte wie anstrengend es war, alles was sie für die Feier brauchten hierher zu schaffen. Aber sie wusste, dass es schön werden würde. Dass sich die Mühe lohnte und auch er diesen Ort lieben würde, wenn sie erst mit der Dekoration fertig waren und es soweit war, hier zu feiern.

„Es ist schön hier, ja."

„Der perfekte Ort für unsere Verbindung."

Er kam näher und nahm sie in seine Arme.

„Du redest schon wie Zoheret."

Sie verdrehte die Augen und lachte.

„Ich kann mich ihrem Einfluss nicht entziehen."

„Genauso wenig wie Maya. Sie wird wieder richtig frech und kann nicht aus unseren Köpfen raus bleiben."

„Sie erinnert sich wieder… und das ist die Maya, die ich kenne."

„Mhm, zum Glück muss ich ja nicht sie heiraten.", er gab ihr einen Kuss und Julie lehnte sich in seine Umarmung.

„Muss?", fragte sie, nachdem sie sich getrennt hatten.

Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Huh?"

„Du MUSST mich heiraten?"

Er seufzte und blickte gen Himmel. Sie lachte und stieß ihn spielerisch von sich.

„Sind schwangere Frauen immer so empfindlich?", fragte er.

„Frag nicht mich, ist meine erste Schwangerschaft.", gab sie gutgelaunt zurück.

„Ich bin verloren…"

„Okay, zurück zum Thema: Wo willst Du die Tische und Stühle hin stellen?"

„Und Du bist Dir sicher, dass es nicht regnen wird?", fragte er.

„Zo hat es mir versichert. Sie hatte bisher immer recht, oder?"

„Mag sein.", brummte er und sah sich um. „Wie wär´s da drüben, im Schatten?"

„Klingt gut."

„Und Du willst echt eine Band?"

„Hey, auf einer Hochzeit muss Musik spielen. Es wird getanzt…"

„Eine Band…", er runzelte die Stirn.

„Eine kleine Band. Komm schon!"

„Du treibst mich noch in den Wahnsinn."

Scheinbar gab er auf und ließ sich von ihr mitziehen, als sie seine Hand nahm.

„Hier könnte die Bühne stehen."

„Eine Bühne?"

„Dean!"

„Okay, hier wird die Bühne stehen…"

*

Fortsetzung folgt

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 35 by Eirien_28

*

Kapitel 35

*

„Oh, Du siehst so hübsch aus!"

Das Mädchen wuselte ständig um Julie herum und strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Danke, Julia!", sie lächelte und tippte ihr mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Stupsnase. „Du aber auch!"

Die Kleine sauste davon und streckte den Kopf aus der Tür.

„Beeilt euch!", verkündete sie lautstark. „Onkel Bobby wartet schon!"

„Wir sind ja auch gleich fertig.", antwortete Jen und blickte ihre Freundin nervös an.

Julie atmete tief durch – sie hatten eine kleine Hochzeit geplant und nur wenige Gäste eingeladen, aber gerade kam es ihr vor, als würde sie vor tausende von Leute treten müssen und dass die Hälfte davon sie gerade umschwirrte.

Zumindest für den weiblichen Teil der Gäste stimmte das auch. Sie befanden sich in Zoherets Schlafzimmer und alle zupften an ihr oder an den eigenen Kleidern herum.

Zo´s Haus hatte einen privaten Zugang zum Strand und die Mädchen hatten den Garten in den letzten beiden Tagen zu einem kleinen „Zaubergarten", wie Julie ihn genannt hatte, umdekoriert. Überall hatten sie kleine Kerzen verteilt und selbst die Bäume mit weißen Deko-Elementen versehen.

Die restlichen Gäste hatten sich bereits vor der kleinen Bühne versammelt, auf der die Trauung gleich stattfinden sollte und die später der engagierten Band Platz bieten würde.

„So, jetzt sitzt er richtig.", sagte Jo und trat einige Schritte zurück.

Dean war es wichtig gewesen, sie und ihre Mutter Ellen ebenfalls zu der Hochzeit einzuladen. Sie hatten zu seiner Freude schnell zugesagt und waren vor zwei Tagen angekommen.

„Danke.", vorsichtig tastete sie mit den Fingern nach dem Schleier und ging dann hinüber zum Spiegel, um sich noch einmal zu betrachten.

Sie war froh, dass sie sich für dieses Kleid entschieden hatte – bzw. dass die anderen sie dazu überredet hatten... Im Haar trug sie weiße Blüten und einen kleinen Schleier, den ihr Zo geschenkt hatte.

„Du siehst perfekt aus.", sagte diese und lächelte sanft.

„Oh Zo…", nervös ergriff Julie ihre Hände, als die Frau noch einmal ihre Locken zurechtlegte.

„Du musst nicht aufgeregt sein, mein Liebes. Freue Dich und feiere. Jetzt ist alles gut."

Sie zwinkerte ihr zu und Julie bemerkte, dass sich das Zimmer langsam leerte, als alle nach unten gingen. Maya kam noch einmal zu ihr hinüber und lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

„Dean ist genauso nervös wie Du, falls es Dich beruhigt.", sagte sie.

„Ach ja?", fragte Julie atemlos. „Na das wird ja lustig…"

Noch einmal atmete sie tief durch.

„Wir gehen dann nach unten, ich muss auf die Bühne und allen mitteilen, dass es gleich losgeht.", sagte Zo. „Können wir?"

Sie nickte und blieb schließlich alleine im Zimmer zurück. Einige Sekunden verstrichen und sie schloss die Augen – es war unglaublich, wie die Nervosität in den letzten Minuten bei ihr angestiegen war.

„Alles okay da drinnen?", drang Bobbys Stimme durch die angelehnte Tür, die sich nun langsam öffnete.

Er streckte den Kopf herein und betrat schließlich den Raum.

„Kleines, Du siehst wirklich umwerfend aus, Dean hat so ein Glück!"

Julie lächelte verlegen und wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte.

„Kann es losgehen?", fragte er und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

„Bitte pass auf, dass ich nicht die Treppe runterfalle, ja?", antwortete sie.

Ihre Beine fühlten sich an wie Pudding. Bobby lächelte spitzbübisch und führte sie sicher hinunter ins Erdgeschoss.

Dann trat sie mit ihm durch die geöffnete Terrassentür, die in den Garten führte. Als sie Dean erblickte, er sich ihr leicht zudrehte und sie nicht mehr aus den Augen ließ, wollte sie am liebsten loslaufen und sich ihm um den Hals werfen, so sehr überrollten sie in diesem Moment ihre Emotionen und ihre Liebe zu ihm…

*

*

Dean war schon vorher unglaublich nervös gewesen – aber als er Julie in diesem Moment ins Freie treten sah, machte sein Herz einen Sprung und er hätte schwören können, dass es ihn umgehauen hätte, wenn Sam nicht eine stützende Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt hätte.

Sein Mund wurde trocken und das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als Bobby sie durch den Garten zu ihm führte.  
Sie sah so unglaublich hübsch aus, er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr wenden und nicht glauben, dass er so viel Glück verdient hatte.

Julies Hände zitterten, als sie sich gegenüber standen und sie diese in die Seinen legte.  
Mit geröteten Wangen blickte sie ihm fest in die Augen.

„Ich liebe Dich.", flüsterte er.

Sie stieß den Atem aus und schenkte ihm ein schüchternes Lächeln. Eine Sekunde später konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten – er beugte sich hinunter und küsste sie sanft.

Erst als sich jemand lautstark räusperte und die umstehenden Gäste anfingen, leise zu lachen, richtete er sich wieder auf und sie drehten sich verlegen lächelnd zu Zo, damit diese mit der Trauung beginnen konnte...

*

*

„Na, geht es euch gut?", fragte Julie außer Atem, nachdem sie zum Tisch zurückgekommen war.

Sie hatte mit Bobby getanzt, der nun wiederum wartete, dass Dean seine Runde mit Zo beendete.

Trucker lächelte belustigt von seinem Platz aus, wohl wissend, dass Bobby sich ein wenig in seine Frau verguckt hatte.

„Die Band ist toll!", sagte Jen.

„Ja, das ist sie! Ich bin so froh, dass wir nicht einen langweiligen DJ haben, der nur die falschen Lieder auflegt."

„Wie gut, dass Du Deinen Kopf durchgesetzt hast.", sagte Piper mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Julie runzelte die Stirn und sah sich um. „Wo ist Bo?"

„Toilette, glaub ich.", gab Tish beiläufig zurück. „Oder Buffet… der Mann denkt nur ans Essen."

„Wem sagst Du das!", Julie grinste und blickte auf, als Dean wieder zum Tisch kam und ihre Hand nahm.

„Komm mal mit.", er zog sie weg und zeigte nach vorne.

Sie machte große Augen, als sie entdeckte, wie Bo mit einer Gitarre bewaffnet die Stufen zu der kleinen Bühne hoch ging.

„Das Geschenk unseres Singstar-Champions!", sagte er.

Bo grinste, nachdem er auf dem kleinen Hocker, den der Sänger gerade noch okkupiert hatte, Platz genommen hatte.

„Jules,", sprach er ins Mikrofon. „nachdem ich von Deinen Männern gedrängt wurde auf eurer Hochzeit zu singen, habe ich mir Gedanken gemacht, was Dein Ehemann Dir eigentlich besser hätte vorsingen sollen."

„Das Thema hatten wir bereits!", rief Dean und winkte ab.

„Du kannst immer noch hier hoch kommen, letzte Chance!", forderte Bo ihn auf.

Die Gäste lachten und Julie nickte begeistert, während sie Dean angrinste.

„Nein danke!", rief er laut.

Dann blickte er sie verlegen an und bekam rote Wangen.

„Ich hasse ihn… manchmal!", sagte er und lächelte dann.

Sie küsste ihn, bevor sie sich Bo wieder zuwandten.

„Na schön… wenn ihr fertig seit mit eurer Knutscherei, dann lege ich los", sagte dieser. „Dean war übrigens mit der Auswahl des Songs mehr als einverstanden."

Julie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und lauschte gespannt den ersten Akkorden, als Bo anfing zu spielen.

.com/watch?v=wlDmslyGmGI&feature=related

Er sang „You are so beautiful" mit so viel Gefühl und Hingabe, dass ihr sofort Tränen der Rührung in die Augen stiegen.

Dean nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie fest, bevor er den Arm schließlich um ihre Taille legte und sie an sich zog. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und sie wiegten sich gemeinsam langsam im Takt.

Julie kicherte leise, als Bo´s Blick während des Singens immer wieder zu Tish hinüber huschte.  
Zum Ende des Songs hin hob Dean ihr Kinn sanft an und formte die Worte des Refrains mit den Lippen, bevor er sich herunter beugte und sie lange küsste.

Erst als die Gäste schon längst laut klatschten lösten sie sich voneinander und stimmten mit ein, während Bo sich überschwänglich auf der Bühne verbeugte und dann zu Tish hinüber lief, um sie ebenfalls in die Arme zu nehmen und zu küssen.

Julie zog Dean an der Hand mit sich und sie liefen zu den Beiden hinüber.

„Danke, danke, danke!", rief sie und umarmte ihn. „Das war wunderschön!"

„Gern geschehen.", er strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

„Danke, Mann!", Dean klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, nachdem Julie wieder einige Schritte zurück getreten war.

Sam stand neben ihnen und grinste.

„Ich habe jetzt also Männer – nicht einen Mann, sondern Männer?", fragte Julie und stieß ihn am Arm an.

„Naja – das ist nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen.", antwortete Sam.

„Solange Du Dich so oft bei ihnen rumdrückst, darf ich den Ausdruck ja wohl verwenden!", sagte Bo.

„Irgendwann wirst Du Dir mal noch ganz gewaltig den Mund verbrennen.", sagte Tish zu ihm und er streckte ihr die Zunge heraus.

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Gott, was hab ich mir da nur für ein Kind angelacht?"

„Du wusstest, worauf Du Dich einlässt, Liebling-„

„Wow, _Liebling!_ Hört ihr das? Die Romantische Stimmung färbt ab.", sie grinste und zog ihn zur Tanzfläche.

„Ich gehe dann auch mal zurück zu Maya.", schmunzelte Sam und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Dean überblickte mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck die feiernde Gesellschaft und Julie trat näher an ihn heran.

„Bist Du glücklich?", fragte sie.

Er drehte den Kopf und nickte.

„Ja, sehr. Und Du?"

„Ich auch."

*

*

Sie liefen Hand in Hand den Strand entlang – die Sonne war schon hinter dem Horizont verschwunden, doch der Himmel leuchtete trotzdem noch in den schönsten Farben. Es war nicht mehr weit bis zu der kleinen Strandhütte, die ihre Freunde für sie gemietet hatten. Sie waren beide gespannt, was sie dort erwartete und Julie war noch immer aufgeregt – alle hatten sich großartig amüsiert und sie wünschte, sie könnten alle ewig so weiter feiern.

Als sie ein Geräusch hinter sich hörten, drehten sie sich beide um.

„Castiel!", stieß sie überrascht hervor.

„Anna.", fügte Dean hinzu. „Bitte sagt mir nicht, dass wir schon wieder irgendetwas für euch tun müssen!"

Anna lächelte.

„Nein, keine Sorge. Wir sind hier, um euch zu gratulieren."

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch.", sagte Castiel und blickte sie ernst an.

„Danke!", antwortete Julie.

„Wow, ich bin echt beeindruckt, Cas! Nicht mal der Anflug eines Lächelns!", Dean grinste ihn an.

Ein Mundwinkel des Engels bewegte sich leicht nach oben.

„Ihr zwei… habt jetzt also wieder Kontakt?", fragte Dean.

„Wenn es möglich ist, ja.", antwortete Anna. „Seit Lilith tot ist, hat sich einiges verändert, aber wir müssen vorsichtig sein."

Er nickte verständnisvoll – Anna hatte sich widersetzt und würde wohl auf ewig von den restlichen Engeln gejagt werden. Umso mehr verwunderte es Julie, dass sie es gewagt hatte, hier mit Castiel zu erscheinen.

„Wir sind hier um euch etwas zu übergeben.", sagte dieser.

Annas besorgter Gesichtsausdruck wechselte schlagartig. Sie lächelte und sah Julie lange an. Dann trat sie näher und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

„Ich freue mich wirklich für euch.", sagte sie.

„Wir haben ein Geschenk.", Castiel trat näher. „Hier."

Ohne Umschweife streckte er es ihnen entgegen. Julie kicherte, als Anna die Augen hinter dem Rücken des Engels verdrehte. Castiel betrachtete ihre Reaktion neugierig und blickte Dean fragend an. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Frauen.", murmelte er.

Julie nahm ihm das kleine Kästchen aus der Hand und Dean beugte sich neugierig zu ihr hinüber, als sie es vorsichtig öffnete.

Eine filigrane, silberne Kette mit einem kleinen Anhänger lag darin. Ein winziger Stein funkelte und leuchtete in allen Farben in einer schlichten, runden Fassung.

„Sie ist wunderschön. Danke!", sagte Julie und blickte die beiden gerührt an.

„Die Kette ist für euer Kind. Legt sie ihr an. Sie wird sie nicht verlieren können und niemand kann sie ihr wegnehmen. Sie wird ihr Leben lang beschützt sein. Kein Übel kann über sie kommen.", erklärte Castiel.

„Ein Mädchen?", war alles, was Dean hervorbrachte. „Wir bekommen ein Mädchen!"

„Gut gemacht, Cas.", murmelte Anna.

„Danke.", antwortete der Engel.

Julie lachte und Dean klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Du kapierst Sarkasmus noch immer nicht, was?"

Der Engel zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Anscheinend nicht.", stellte er nüchtern fest.

Dean stimmte in Julies Lachen mit ein und zog sie dann näher zu sich heran.

„Danke.", sagte er nun noch einmal.

„Auf Wiedersehen.", antwortete Anna lächelnd.

In der nächsten Sekunde waren die Beiden verschwunden.

Julie blickte sich verwundert um und Dean legte sanft eine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

„Schneller Abgang, was?", sagte er und sein Blick wanderte tiefer. „Ein Mädchen! Eine kleine Julie!"

Sie streckte sich, um ihn zu küssen.

„Eher eine kleine Mary."

Sein Blick schnellte hoch und er schluckte.

„Oder… oder ein anderer Name.", sagte sie verunsichert.

„Nein… Mary wäre schön.", antwortete er mit belegter Stimme.

Einen Moment lang standen sie sich einfach gegenüber, dann räusperte Dean sich.

„Wie hieß Deine Mutter? Ich komme mir echt blöd vor, weil wir noch nie darüber geredet haben. Du hast mir zwar von ihr erzählt, aber das hab ich Dich noch nie gefragt."

„Ihr Name war Jordan."

„Jordan?"

„Ja!"

„Ich mag den Namen! Jordan Mary Winchester – klingt cool, oder? Klingt nach einer Kämpferin!"

„Meinst Du?", ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Ja! Wir haben ja noch etwas Zeit zu überlegen, aber ich finde den Namen perfekt."

„Ich liebe Dich, habe ich Dir das schon einmal gesagt?"

Er verzog das Gesicht und schien nachzurechnen.

„Nein.", antwortete er dann kopfschüttelnd. „Nicht innerhalb der letzten Stunde."

Sie lachte und zog ihn weiter, damit sie endlich das Domizil für ihre Hochzeitsnacht in Augenschein nehmen konnten.

*

Fortsetzung folgt

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 36 by Eirien_28

*

Kapitel 36

*

„Hier sind wir…", sagte Julie verheißungsvoll.

Dean zog den Schlüssel aus dem Schloss und drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr um. Während der Party hatten sie sich umgezogen und das dünne Sommerkleid welches sie trug flatterte im Wind, umspielte ihren Körper und ließ seine Fantasie aufleben. Er stieß die Tür zu dem kleinen Strandhaus auf und blickte sie erwartungsvoll an.

Sie kicherte und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, als er die Arme ausstreckte und sie schließlich hochhob. Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken. Vorsichtig ging er mit ihr über die Türschwelle. Dann blieb er stehen und sah sich um.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass Du das daheim noch mal machen musst, oder?", sagte sie frech und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Wieso?"

„Weil ich es unheimlich sexy finde, wenn Du mich so in Deinen Armen hälst."

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und ihm lag eine Antwort auf der Zunge – in einigen Monaten würde es schwieriger werden, sie so einfach irgendwo hin zu tragen. Doch anstatt es laut auszusprechen lächelte er nur und fühlte sich unheimlich weise.

Kurz darauf spürte er, wie sich der Stolz in ihm ausbreitete als er darüber nachdachte, wie sie bald ein kleines Mädchen in ihren Armen halten würden – ihr kleines Mädchen.

„Hey, starker Mann! Ich versuche hier Stimmung zu erzeugen – wo bist Du gerade in Deinen Gedanken?"

Leise lachte er und zog sie fester an sich.

„Nur bei uns."

Er beugte seinen Kopf etwas hinunter und küsste sie. Als sie ihre Fingerspitzen durch sein Haar gleiten ließ überkam ihn eine Gänsehaut und sein Rücken stieß gegen die Wand, als er einen Schritt zurückging. Er setzte sie ab, nur um sich dann die Wand hinunter gleiten zu lassen und um sie mit sich zu ziehen. Sie landete auf ihm und er schloss die Arme um sie, während sie begann, seinen Hals mit Küssen zu bedecken.

„Wo ist das Schlafzimmer?", fragte sie atemlos.

„Keine Ahnung."

„Egal.", sie rollte sich von ihm herunter und öffnete bereitwillig die Arme, um ihn im Empfang zu nehmen.

Natürlich ließ er sich nicht lange bitten.

*

*

Dean drehte sich zur Seite und sein Blick wanderte von Julies Halsbeuge zu ihren Lippen. Nie hatte er geglaubt, dass man bei jemand anderem jedes Detail kennen und lieben könnte – bei ihr war es so. Da war dieses kleine Muttermal an ihrem Hals und die Form ihrer Lippen, die perfekt geschwungen waren und die er am liebsten sofort wieder geküsst hätte. Es war ein ganz anderes Gefühl der Verbundenheit, was er seit heute in sich fühlte – als hätte ihr Bündnis tatsächlich etwas in ihm verändert, seine Liebe noch verstärkt.

Sie öffnete die Augen und drehte den Kopf, so als würde sie ahnen, dass er sie ansah und was er dachte. Sie hob ihre Hand und ihr Daumen fuhr über seine Stirn, gleich oberhalb der Nasenwurzel, wo sich oft eine Zornesfalte bildete, wenn er wütend war. Sie kannte ihn ebenso gut, wie er sie…

Er atmete durch und bettete seinen Kopf auf ihren Brustkorb. Wieder glitten ihre Finger glitten durch sein Haar und er schloss die Augen. Er war müde, doch er wollte keinen Augenblick mit ihr verschwenden – nicht heute Nacht. Jedenfalls noch nicht so früh.

„Weißt Du inzwischen, wo das Schlafzimmer ist?", fragte er und fühlte, wie sich ihr Körper schüttelte, als sie leise lachte.

„Ich bin genauso weit wie Du gekommen, Dean."

„In den Hausflur.", stellte er fest.

„Richtig."

„Mhm, irgendwo hab ich mal gehört, dass man in jedem Raum Liebe machen soll."

„Im eigenen Haus."

„Dann müssen wir das auf jeden Fall noch nachholen.", er hob den Kopf und grinste. „Wobei da nicht mehr viele Räume übrig bleiben."

Sie kicherte und stützte sich auf ihren Ellenbogen ab. Auch er drückte sich hoch und blickte sich um.

„Da drüben scheint das Badezimmer zu sein."

Sie folgte seinem Blick und schürzte die Lippen.

„Ich könnte eine Dusche vertragen.", sagte sie.

„Klingt nach einem Plan…"

Sie lächelte.

„Duschen und dann das Schlafzimmer finden?", konkretisierte er den Plan und sprang auf die Beine.

Schwungvoll zog er sie hoch und dann weiter zur Tür. Ihr Blick glitt fast hungrig über seinen freien Oberkörper und als er sich umdrehte um in den Raum zu treten, fühlte er ihre Handflächen auf seinem Rücken. Sie fuhr seine Wirbelsäule entlang und zeichnete die Form seiner Schulterblätter nach, bevor ihre Hände über seine Schultern und Oberarme glitten. Dann schlüpfte sie plötzlich an ihm vorbei und befand sich vor ihm.

Er nahm nur sie wahr, hatte keinen einzigen Blick für das Badezimmer übrig. Dann hörte er wie es neben ihm begann zu plätschern. Sie hatte die Dusche angestellt. Nach einem Moment trat sie unter den Wasserstrahl und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Komm her.", forderte sie ihn auf und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus.

Sofort trat er zu ihr und zuckte zusammen, als das kühle Nass seine Haut berührte. Das kalte Wasser war schnell vergessen, als sie sich an ihn und seinen Rücken gegen die Duschwand presste. Nur nebenbei nahm er wahr, wie das Wasser langsam wärmer wurde, während ihre Körper eins zu werden schienen.

*

*

„Ich glaube, hier ist es."

„Wenn das jetzt nicht das Schlafzimmer ist, dann gebe ich auf.", sagte Dean. „So groß sah diese Bude von außen gar nicht aus!"

„Ist sie auch nicht. Wir wurden nur… aufgehalten."

„Ach, so nennt man das?"

Sie lächelte und spürte, wie ihr die Hitze ins Gesicht schoss. Sie hatte Dean in der Dusche quasi überfallen – nicht, dass es ihm etwas ausgemacht hätte, da war sie sich sicher – doch das kannte sie nicht von sich. Heute Nacht lag etwas Magisches in der Luft – etwas, wodurch sie sich frei und losgelöst fühlte.

„Was ist, machst Du die Tür auf?", fragte er.

Sie drehte den Knauf und hüpfte erschrocken einen Schritt zurück, als ihr irgendetwas Buntes entgegen segelte. Sie stieß gegen Dean, der sofort loslachte, als er sah, was aus dem Zimmer kullerte.

„Was ist das denn?", stieß Julie hervor und starrte auf den Boden.

Mehrere Luftballons in verschiedenen Farben bewegten sich langsam im Luftstrom und das, was Julie entgegen gekommen war, waren mehrere Herz-Ballons, die mit Schnüren an der Innenseite der Tür befestigt waren.

„Mach mal weiter auf.", Dean trat nach vorne und zog die Tür auf – noch mehr Ballons kullerten heraus.

Julie glaubte ihren Augen nicht zu trauen, als sie das Innere des Raumes überblicken konnte – jede Oberfläche, sei es der Boden, das Bett, die Kommode – überall das gleiche Bild: Luftballons.

„Ich schätze das ist unser Hochzeitsscherz, was?"

Dean betrat das Zimmer und wirbelte noch mehr dieser Dinger auf. Ein Ballon zerplatzte und ihm entwich eine kleine Konfetti-Fontäne.

„Das ist nicht ihr Ernst, oder?", stieß Julie hervor und blickte ihn verzweifelt an.

„Es ist ihr Ernst – und verdammt lustig!", er strahlte und ging auf das Bett zu. „Konfetti…"

„Was?"

„Das ganze Bett ist voller Konfetti unter den Luftballons!"

„Die sind echt verrückt!"

Sie ging zu ihm und als er die Bettdecke mit einem Ruck zur Seite zog, bekam sie einen Großteil der bunten Papierblättchen und einige Ballons ab. Auf ihrer noch vom Duschen feuchten Haut blieb das Konfetti kleben und Dean brach in lautes Gelächter aus.

„Witzig.", knurrte sie.

Er ließ sich auf das nun freie Bett fallen und betrachtete sie frech grinsend. Sie zögerte nicht lange, nahm mit beiden Händen einen kleinen Berg Konfetti vom Boden auf und stürzte sich auf ihn.

*

*

Dean blinzelte gegen das helle Sonnenlicht und wunderte sich, dass sie in dieser Nacht doch noch Schlaf gefunden hatten. Nach ihrem „Kampf" im Schlafzimmer, welcher für sie Beide auf dem Fußboden und in den Konfettimassen geendet hatte, hatte sie letztendlich doch noch die Müdigkeit übermannt und so lag sie selig schlummernd mit letzten bunten Resten in ihrem Haar neben ihm.

Vorsichtig rückte er etwas weiter weg und setzte sich auf – das Badezimmer rief und er wollte sehen, was der Kühlschrank in diesem Haus hergab. Sicher würde Julie sich freuen, wenn er das Frühstück in ihr Bett verlagerte.

Langsam bahnte er sich seinen Weg nach draußen, darauf bedacht, sie nicht zu wecken. Nach dem dringend nötigen Besuch im Bad fand er auf dem Fußboden im Flur neben ihren anderen Kleidungsstücken seine Boxershorts und zog sie über.

Er freute sich, als er in der Küche angelangt eine kleine Torte, Erdbeeren, eine Dose mit Schlagsahne und eine Flasche Sekt im Kühlschrank entdeckte. Kurz darauf lief die Kaffeemaschine auf Hochtouren und er suchte nach etwas, worauf er alles platzieren und zurück ins Schlafzimmer tragen konnte. Er wirbelte, irgendeinen Rocksong summend, herum und erschrak fast zu Tode, als er Julie am Türrahmen stehend entdeckte.

„Jesus!", stieß er geschockt hervor und hielt sich an der Arbeitsplatte fest.

Schnell lief sie zu ihm und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Verlegen zog sie die Ärmel des Hemdes - seines Hemdes, das noch vor kurzem auf dem Fußboden gelegen hatte – über ihre Hände.

„Entschuldigung! Irgendwie arbeitet mein Gehirn nicht richtig. Ich habe Dich… na ja, angestarrt. Schon wieder."

„Baby, Du kannst mich anstarren, so lange Du willst.", erwiderte er lächelnd und fühlte sich geschmeichelt. „Aber schleiche Dich nicht so an."

„Geht klar."

„Hast Du gut geschlafen? Habe ich Dich geweckt?", er zupfte ihr noch zwei Papierblättchen aus dem Haar.

„Gut geschlafen ja, geweckt nein."

„Ich wollte Dich mit Frühstück im Bett überraschen. Wir haben noch jede Menge Zeit, bis wir zum Mittagessen und zur Aufräumaktion aufbrechen müssen."

„Zuerst müssen wir hier mal aufräumen, oder?", fragte sie.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und grinste.

„Wir haben die Hütte nicht gemietet, oder? Außerdem haben die sich die Sauerei selbst eingebrockt."

Julie kicherte und blickte an ihm vorbei.

„Erdbeeren?"

„Und Schlagsahne!"

„Ob sie uns damit wohl irgendetwas sagen wollten?", sie kam näher.

„Mhm, nein – ich wüsste nicht was. Was sollte ich schon mit Obst anfangen?", er lächelte. „Aber… hungrig bin ich schon."

„Ich auch. Und wie!", gestand sie.

„Es gibt Kuchen."

„Perfekt!"

Sie gab ihm noch einen Kuss und ging dann an ihm vorbei. Sie fackelte nicht lange und begann, die Schubladen der kleinen Küchenzeile aufzuziehen, bis sie in der dritten schließlich fand, wonach sie suchte: Zwei Gabeln.

Die Zinken versenkte sie ohne Umschweife in der kleinen Torte, balancierte den Teller auf der Hand, schnappte sich die Flasche mit der Schlagsahne, klemmte sich diese unter den Arm und griff schließlich nach der kleinen Glasschüssel mit den Erdbeeren.

„Du bringst den Kaffee mit.", säuselte sie, als sie an ihm vorbei flitzte und wieder im Schlafzimmer verschwand.

*

*

„Oh, sie leben noch!", Bo kam ihnen sofort entgegen gelaufen und klopfte Dean anerkennend auf den Rücken.

Sie begrüßten erst mal alle Anwesenden – einen Großteil der gestrigen Gäste - und ließen sich an dem großen Tisch nieder. Julie blickte sich um.

„Ihr habt schon alles weggeräumt?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Glaubt ihr wir lassen euch nach eurer Hochzeitsnacht schuften?", stellte Sam die Gegenfrage und lächelte.

„Niemals.", sagte Maya.

„Ihr zwei sollt diesen Tag heute genießen.", fügte Zo hinzu.

Bevor Dean oder Julie sich bedanken konnten, funkte Bo dazwischen.

„Und wie fandet ihr es? War das nicht eine geniale Idee? Meine Idee!"

„Du meinst wahrscheinlich das Schlafzimmer, oder?", Dean grinste und ließ ihn noch einen Moment zappeln bevor er antwortete. „Saulustig!"

Bo strahlte.

„Ihr seid echt verrückt, euch so eine Mühe zu machen!", fügte Julie hinzu.

„Aber es war echt cool, oder?"

„Total klasse.", gab sie zurück. „Aber ihr werdet viel Spaß beim Aufräumen haben…"

„Ich habe einen weltklasse Staubsauger.", warf Bobby vom Grill her ein. „Wir haben alles bedacht."

Trucker kam herüber und platzierte einen Teller mit gegrilltem Gemüse auf dem Tisch. Zo folgte ihm zurück zum Grill.

„Was gibt es denn?", fragte Dean in die Runde. „Hamburger? Steaks? Riecht jedenfalls verdammt gut."

„Es gibt kein Fleisch.", sagte Julie. „Wir sind hier schließlich in Zo´s Garten."

„Gestern schon."

„Das war eine Ausnahme."

Dean verzog das Gesicht und begutachtete den nächsten großen Teller, den Zo auf den Tisch stellte.

„Greift zu, ihr Lieben.", verkündete sie.

Julie fand die Auswahl fantastisch und sie lachte, als Dean sich scheinbar von seinen Fleischgelüsten gelöst hatte und den mit Schafskäse gefüllten Paprika als „verdammt lecker" bezeichnete.

Sie freute sich, dass sie alle noch einmal zusammen saßen. Es war der perfekte Ausklang… sie fühlte sich zufrieden, glücklich und wohl – in diesem Augenblick erfuhr sie all das, was sie sich sehr lange gewünscht hatte...

Ihr Blick traf den von Maya, die sie wissend und mit sanftem Lächeln anblickte. Sie wusste, dass ihre Freundin sich mit ihr freute und als Deans Hand sanft über ihren Bauch glitt und sie zurück in die Wirklichkeit holte wusste sie, dass dieser Moment etwas Besonderes war und dass sie ihn noch lange in ihrem Herzen tragen würde.

*

*

„Wie fühlt man sich als Ehemann?", fragte Sam und vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen.

„Gut – ich… ich kann es nicht beschreiben, aber es fühlt sich verdammt gut an."

Nach dem Essen hatten sich kleine Gruppen gebildet und Dean hatte ihn schließlich gefragt, ob er Lust auf eine kleine Runde zum Strand hätte.  
Er hatte sofort eingewilligt, denn in den letzten Tagen hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie nur wenige Male in Ruhe hatten miteinander reden können – es gab immer etwas zu tun.

„Ich, hm.. ich habe hier noch was für Dich. Ein Geschenk. Von mir.", sagte er schließlich und Dean stoppte.

Sam zog ein kleines, in schlichtes Papier eingewickeltes Etwas, das nicht größer war als ein Papiertaschentuchpäckchen, hervor und hielt es ihm hin.

Überrascht nahm Dean es ihm aus der Hand. Schweigend entfernte er die Verpackung und betrachtete erstaunt die matt silberne Uhr, die zum Vorschein kam.

„Sammy, ich…", er betrachtete das Ziffernblatt.

„Dreh sie mal um."

Er hatte etwas eingravieren lassen und hoffte, dass Dean sich nicht darüber lustig machen würde.

_Für meinen Bruder Dean, den Menschen, dem ich alles verdanke.  
In Liebe, Sammy_

Dean schluckte sichtbar und blickte zu Boden.  
Sam wurde nervös und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, also wartete er.

„Du hast ´Sammy´ eingravieren lassen.", sagte Dean nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit.

„Ja, aber wehe Du zeigst das jemandem.", antwortete er und spürte, wie sich seine Anspannung löste als Dean seinen Kopf hob und ihn stolz ansah.

„Danke. Sam."

Er lächelte und nickte.

„Du fällst mir jetzt aber nicht gleich um den Hals und brichst in Tränen aus, oder?", fragte Dean.

Sam schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das würde Dir so passen!"

„Ach scheiß drauf, komm her.", sagte Dean und zog ihn in eine Umarmung.

Fortsetzung folgt

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 37 by Eirien_28

*

Kapitel 36

*

„Viel Spass damit."

Maya reichte die kleine Tüte mit den verschiedenen Edelsteinen der jungen Frau, die sie gerade beraten hatte und machte sich dann daran, das eingenommene Geld in die Kasse zu legen.

Sie blickte wieder auf, als das kleine Glöckchen an der Tür erneut zu hören war und ihr Gesicht erhellte sich als sie erkannte, dass es Sam war.

„Hallo!", rief sie und lief um den Tresen herum.

Schnell war sie bei ihm, streckte sich und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Hi.", sein entspanntes, strahlendes Lächeln warf sie fast um.

Es kam selten vor, dass er sie hier überraschte und daher freute sie sich umso mehr, ihn zu sehen.

„Was führt Dich hierher?", fragte sie.

„Mhm, Hunger, Ausfall einiger Vorlesungen… Sehnsucht.", zählte er auf.

„In der Reihenfolge?"

„Umgekehrte Reihenfolge."

„Und was tun wir dagegen?"

„Nun, wir könnten vielleicht in diesem kleinen Laden auf der anderen Straßenseite gehen und zuerst was gegen den Hunger tun."

Er ließ seine Hand ihren Arm entlang wandern und sie spürte, wie sich die Häärchen aufstellten, als sie eine Gänsehaut überkam.

„Du meinst diesen kleinen Laden da drüben?", sie zeigte auf den Sandwichshop und ging auf sein Spiel ein.

„Ich habe gehört, da bekommt man die besten Italian Subs der Stadt."

„Mhm, ich weiß nicht…", sie lachte.

Sam beugte sich hinunter, um sie erneut zu küssen.

„Wo ist Zo?", fragte er.

„Sie wollte irgendwas besorgen. Sicher ist sie gleich zurück, dann können wir gehen. Wir schließen sowieso bald."

„Gut."

Er setzte sich auf einen der beiden Stühle, die an dem kleinen Beratungstisch im Eingangsbereich des Ladens standen. Maya spürte, dass er etwas vor ihr verbarg aber sie beschloss zu warten, bis er selbst damit herausrückte – das hatte sie ihm versprochen, als sie kürzlich über ihre Neugierde und ihre Fähigkeiten gesprochen hatten und sie wollte es ihm nicht verderben.

Sie musste zugeben, dass es ihrer Beziehung gut tat. Es war spannend und sie fand Gefallen daran sich fragen zu können, was er gerade dachte oder plante.

Gespannt sah sie ihn an und es dauerte keine zehn Sekunden bis ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht erschien.

„Du bist verdammt neugierig, oder?"

Er liebte es, sie zappeln zu lassen.

„Ja, rück schon raus mit der Sprache!", rief sie und ging zu ihm.

„Ich hab die Ergebnisse."

„Die Prüfungsergebnisse?"

Er strahlte.

„Ja, ich bin Zweitbester!"

Sie quietschte und warf sich ihm um den Hals. Fest hielt sie ihn in ihren Armen und genoss das Gefühl der Freude, das ihn in diesem Augenblick durchflutete und auf sie übersprang, sie sowieso längst angesteckt hatte.

Sie nahm auf seinem Schoß platz und beugte sich etwas zurück.

„Ich wusste, dass Du es schaffst! Und ich wusste, dass Du gut bist!"

Er umfasste ihre Taille und blickte in ihre Augen. Die letzten beiden Wochen hatte er wie ein Besessener gelernt, hatte die Arbeit in der Autogarage sausen lassen und sich vollkommen verrückt gemacht, weil diese Prüfung zeigen sollte, ob er noch das Zeug dazu hatte zu studieren, weiterzumachen.

Und nun war er bei den Besten.

„Hast Du es Dean schon gesagt?", fragte sie.

„Nein. Aber es ist Mittwoch, die zwei kommen sicher auch zum Abendessen in den Laden."

„Ich will sie für Sonntag einladen.", schlug Maya vor. „Wir feiern Dein gutes Ergebnis und außerdem will ich den Beiden noch was geben."

„Was denn?"

„Das wird eine Überraschung.", sie schmunzelte und fuhr ihm mit den Fingern durch den Haaransatz. „Ein verspätetes Hochzeitsgeschenk."

*

*

Sam drehte sich auf die Seite und ärgerte sich, dass er aus einem schönen Traum aufgewacht war. Er streckte den Arm aus und es dauerte einen Moment bis ihm dämmerte, dass jemand Wichtiges nicht da war – Maya lag nicht mehr neben ihm.

Verschlafen blinzelte er und sah sich im halbdunkel des Zimmers um.

Die Tür des Schlafzimmers war nur angelehnt und er konnte von draußen ein bläuliches Flimmern erkennen. Er schlug die Decke zurück und verließ das Bett. Barfuss ging er über den dicken Teppich und betrat schließlich den gefliesten Flur.

In der Ecke, in der Maya einen alten Schreibtisch für ihren Papierkram platziert hatte, entdeckte er sie.

„Nicht mal nachts kann ich mich rausschleichen, was?", begrüßte sie ihn, drehte sich um und klappte sein Laptop zu.

„Was machst Du denn da?", fragte er neugierig und kam näher.

„Das wird die Überraschung für Dean und Julie."

Er runzelte die Stirn und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Und warum darf ich sie nicht sehen?"

„Sei nicht so neugierig!", sie erhob sich vom Stuhl. „Los, Marsch, geh wieder ins Bett."

Er blickte an ihr vorbei und versuchte abzuschätzen, wie schnell er beim Tisch sein konnte.

„Oh nein!", rief sie lächelnd, stemmte die Hände gegen seine Brust und lehnte sich gegen ihn.

„Maya komm schon, warum darf ich es nicht sehen?", drängelte er und nahm ihre Hände weg.

Er könnte nachsehen – wenn er wollte. Doch ein Blick hinunter zu Maya verriet ihm, dass das keine gute Idee war.

Sie sah ihn eindringlich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Es hätte nur noch gefehlt, dass sie mit der Fußspitze auf den Boden getippt hätte und die Augen weit aufgerissen, dann hätte sie ausgesehen wie ihre Tante – na ja, jedenfalls ein wenig.

Sie räusperte sich und ihm war klar, dass sie wahrscheinlich gerade jedes Wort hörte, das er dachte.

„So ist es.", gab sie zurück, doch dann lachte sie zu seiner Erleichterung über seinen Vergleich mit Missouri.

Er schloss die Augen und seufzte leise. Es war klar, dass sie in solch einer Situation seine Gedanken lesen würde.

„Das war ein Notfall, Du verstehst doch, dass ich zu unfairen Mitteln greifen musste, oder?", sagte sie, während sie näher kam.

Er spürte, wie ihre Hände unter sein T-Shirt glitten.

„Das sind unfaire Mittel!", stieß er hervor und blickte ihr wieder in die Augen.

„Komm schon, Sam. Lass mir die Freude… Sonntag siehst Du es.", säuselte sie und die Hände wanderten über seinen Rippenbogen hinunter zu seinen Hüften.

Er schluckte und spürte, wie sein Atem sich beschleunigte.

„Ich komme auch wieder mit Dir ins Bett.", sagte sie und ihre Finger wanderten nun zum Bund seiner Boxershorts. „Glaub mir, mein Ablenkungsmanöver wird Dir gefallen."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen.", stieß er hervor.

Sie kicherte und ließ den Bund leicht zurückschnellen. Dann griff sie nach seinem T-Shirt und zog ihn hinter sich her.

*

*

„Weißt Du, was es zu Essen gibt?", fragte Dean, während er sich die Schnürsenkel seiner neu erworbenen Turnschuhe zu band.

„Keine Ahnung. Maya wollte nichts verraten.", gab Julie zurück und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen. „Ich hab aber so das Gefühl, dass es etwas sein wird das Sam gerne isst – schließlich feiern wir seine Prüfungsergebnisse."

„Na, dann werde ich garantiert später mit Dir noch bei einem Diner vorbeifahren müssen – wahrscheinlich gibt es Gemüse. Oder Salat – jedenfalls Grünfutter."

Sie schmunzelte.

„Sind wir jemals hungrig nach Hause gegangen? Nein."

Er stand auf, kam auf sie zu und platzierte sich auf der anderen Seite des Türrahmens. Seine Hände wanderten zu ihrem Bauch.

„Du bist in anderen Umständen und ich brauche heute was Anständiges zu beißen. Wir haben beide einen erhöhten Kalorienbedarf."

„Wieso hast Du denn auf einmal einen erhöhten Kalorienbedarf? Ich darf Dich an gestern Abend erinnern? Ihr habt nach dem Abendessen noch mal den Grill angeworfen."

„Das war spontan."

„Bobby und Du, ihr seid ziemlich oft spontan!"

Er lachte und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Schnell wischte sie sich mit der Hand darüber und verzog das Gesicht.

„Dean, wann kommt der endlich wieder weg?", drängelte sie und er verdrehte die Augen.

„Morgen, gleich morgen, okay?", gab er zurück.

Er hatte sich seit Montag nicht mehr rasiert, weil er einfach etwas Neues hatte ausprobieren wollen.

„Ich dachte, Du würdest ihn sexy finden!"

Sie runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Na schön! Und was ist mit den Haaren?", fragte er weiter.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Die längeren Haare sind toll."

„Okay, ich werde es mir merken. Längere Haare auf dem Kopf sind ´toll´ - längere Haare im Gesicht sind - ?"

„Störend.", schloss sie seinen Satz.

„Ach, aber gegen den Dreitagebart hast Du nichts einzuwenden?"

„Der kratzt – aber ich mag ihn.", sie lächelte und blickte zu ihm hoch.

Sie wusste ganz genau, wie sie ihn um den Finger wickelte, das war ihm klar. Und er wusste dass sie gerade hoffte, dass er sie jetzt nicht küssen würde.

Aber gerade deshalb, wegen ihrer ständigen Drängelei und ihrem Sturkopf würde er ihr diesen Gefallen nicht tun…

Sie presste die Augen zusammen als würde sie in eine Zitrone beißen müssen, als er sich näherte und drehte den Kopf leicht zur Seite – doch es dauerte nur eine Sekunde, bis sie sich dann doch an ihn schmiegte und seinen Kuss erwiderte.

„Ist es so schlimm?", fragte er, als sie sich getrennt hatten.

Sie seufzte theatralisch ohne zu antworten, während sie sich abwandte und zur Haustüre ging.

„Schon gut, schon gut.", murmelte er in seinen Bart und fuhr sich mit den Fingern übers Kinn, während er ihr folgte.

*

*

Auf dem Hof kam ihnen sofort Bobbys neuer bester Freund entgegen gelaufen – ein junger Rottweiler, den Julie bereits nach der ersten Sekunde ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Er verlangte aufgeregt seine Streicheleinheiten.

Julie kicherte, als der noch namenlose Hund an Deans Jeans hoch sprang und versuchte, ihm das Gesicht abzulecken. Dann widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit ihr und sie kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren, was er sichtlich genoss.

Sein Herrchen folgte ihm nur Sekunden später und schüttelte den Kopf, als er die Szene beobachtete.

„Ihr verweichlicht ihn total.", rief Bobby und lachte.

„Er ist doch noch ein Baby.", gab Julie zurück. „Außerdem braucht er endlich einen Namen."

„Wieso? „Hund" ist doch ein passender Name, oder?", sagte Dean und grinste.

„Er kriegt schon noch einen Namen.", knurrte Bobby. „Und jetzt los mit euch."

„Wir sehen uns heute Abend.", verabschiedete sich Julie und klopfte dem Rottweiler noch einmal sanft auf den Rücken, bevor sie sich umdrehte und Dean zum Impala folgte.

Bobby pfiff durch die Zähne.

„Komm schon, Hund! Wir gehen Gassi.", rief er und lief in Richtung des Meers voraus, während der Rüde ihm hinterher preschte.

*

*

„Das war einfach nur noch lecker.", sagte Dean und lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück.

„Danke.", Maya stapelte die Teller aufeinander und freute sich über Deans Kompliment.

„Und das, obwohl Du befürchtet hattest-„ weiter kam Julie nicht, da Deans Hand auf ihrem Mund landete.

„Sie ist verwirrt, die Hormone.", sagte er und lächelte entschuldigend. „Plappert einfach drauf los."

Julie zog seine Hand weg und blickte ihn entrüstet an, während Sam leise lachte.  
Maya zwinkerte ihrer Freundin verschwörerisch zu – sie hatte längst erfahren, was Dean versuchte zu verbergen.

„Tja, Dean. Ich weiß ja nicht was es im Diner heute so als Tagesgericht gibt. Aber wenn Du da hin fährst, brauche ich Dir das restliche Essen ja nicht einzupacken, oder?", fragte sie.

Seine Mine verfinsterte sich und Sam lachte nun lauter.

„Was, hattest Du Angst, nicht satt zu werden?", fragte er.

„Ach, haltet die Klappe.", gab er kleinlaut zurück.

Maya schmunzelte und trug die Teller hinüber in die Küche. Julie folgte ihr mit einigen Schüsseln und gesellte sich zu ihr, um ihr zu helfen.

„Oh, nichts da.", sagte sie und nahm ihrer Freundin das Geschirr aus den Händen. „Du gehst wieder rüber und ich bringe den Nachtisch."

„Maya, Du hast Dir viel zu viel Arbeit und Mühe gemacht. Ich helfe Dir."

„Du bist der Gast – geh rüber und behalte Deinen Mann im Auge. Mach schon!", drängte sie.

Julie seufzte.

„Zurück ins Wohnzimmer, sofort.", befahl sie und schob sie aus der Tür.

Maya sah sich noch einmal um, nachdem sie weg war – die Küche war ein Chaos, doch das würde sie später mit Sams Hilfe schnell behoben haben. Außerdem sollte Julie auf keinen Fall ihre Überraschung entdecken, die sie gleich mit an den Tisch bringen wollte.

*

*

Julie trottete zurück zum Esstisch und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz. Sam und Dean unterhielten sich gerade über ihre Wagen und sie lächelte still vor sich hin, als Dean ausführlich berichtete, dass der Kerl im Baumarkt ihm eine viel zu teure Politur andrehen wollte.

Sie ließ ihren Blick durch das schöne Zimmer gleiten und die Erinnerung an den noch nicht lange zurückliegenden Einzug keimte wieder auf. Sie hatte in jedem der Zimmer mitgeholfen zu renovieren, mit Sam die alte Tapete von den Wänden gekratzt, mit Maya die Farben ausgesucht und jetzt war alles so perfekt geworden – gemütlich, wohnlich, einladend.

Maya hatte wirklich ein Händchen für das alles und sie beschloss sie zu fragen, ob sie mit ihr das Kinderzimmer gestalten würde.

„Nachtisch!", ertönte es vom Flur und Deans Kopf schoss hoch.

Julie drehte sich um und sah, wie Maya vier Teller mit Kuchen auf einem Tablett herein trug.

„Gott, so langsam bin ich doch froh, dass die Frau Gedanken lesen kann.", sagte Dean und beobachtete zufrieden, wie Maya das Tablett in der Mitte platzierte.

„Okay, ich gebe zu, den hab ich nicht selbst gebacken weil jeder seine Lieblingssorte kriegen sollte."

„Eine tolle Idee!", Julie nahm sich begeistert den für sie bestimmten Teller herunter.

Als sich das Tablett leerte entdeckte sie unter den Tellern ein in Geschenkpapier eingewickeltes Päckchen. Maya schmunzelte und auch Deans Blick blieb an dem Geschenk hängen.

„Das ist für euch."

„Ich dachte wir feiern heute Sams gute Note?", fragte Dean.

„Nicht wirklich.", antwortete Sam. „Das ist Mayas Nach-Hochzeitsgeschenk für euch. Ich durfte es auch noch nicht sehen, also macht es schon auf!"

Dean schob seinen Teller zur Seite und griff nach dem Päckchen. Er überreichte es Julie. Vorsichtig löste sie die Klebestreifen und zog schließlich ein flaches, längliches Buch heraus. Der Einband war in Weinrot gehalten und als sie es aufschlug, sah sie ein Hochzeitsfoto von sich und Dean auf der ersten Seite.

„Ein Hochzeitsalbum!", rief sie begeistert und strahlte Maya an.

Sie blätterte weiter und entdeckte noch weitere Bilder von sich und Dean während der Trauung, auf der Feier. Dann folgten weitere von der Dekoration, den Gästen und der Band.

Maya hatte die Seiten mit verschiedenen Erinnerungsstücken verziert, einige der Dekoelemente, die sie auf den Tischen verteilt hatten oder die Speisekarten, die sie für die Feier selbst entworfen und ausgedruckt hatten.

„Darum hast Du also wie eine Wilde fotografiert.", sagte Dean. „Das ist genial. Danke!"

„Ja, danke.", stimmte Julie mit ein und lachte, als sie ein lustiges Foto von Bo entdeckte.

„Oh mein Gott, das hast Du auch fotografiert?", lachte Sam und zeigte auf eine der Seiten.

„Alles musste dokumentiert werden.", antwortete sie und lächelte.

„Und sogar unsere Autos...", sagte Dean.

„Die standen da und glänzten wie noch nie zuvor, da musste ich ihnen einfach eine Seite widmen."

„Das Buch ist wunderschön, ich liebe es! Vielen, vielen Dank.", sagte Julie und umarmte Maya.

„Da sind noch viele Seiten frei.", stellte Sam fest.

„Für Fotos von Jordan.", Maya lächelte sanft.

„Jordan?", wiederholte Sam.

„Was Du schon wieder alles weißt…", murmelte Julie.

„Wir bekommen ein Mädchen, Sammy.", klärte Dean seinen Bruder auf. „Und wir wollen sie nach unseren Müttern nennen. Jordan Mary Winchester."

Sam nickte und blickte sie beide an.

„Das klingt sehr schön."

„Also – hier sitzen wir nun.", unterbrach Maya die Stille. „Vor uns eine schillernde Zukunft."

Julie blickte hinüber zu Dean, der ihre Hand nahm und ihr zulächelte.

Sam hob sein Glas.

„Auf unsere Zukunft.", sagte er und als ihre Gläser zusammen stießen wusste Julie, dass dieser Moment für jeden von ihnen kostbar war.

Sie wusste es zu schätzen, dass sie eine Familie und Freunde gefunden hatte, die sie gegen nichts in der Welt eintauschen würde. Dass sie mit dem Mann, den sie über alles liebte, den Rest ihres Lebens verbringen durfte.

Vor nicht zu langer Zeit hatte keiner von ihnen gedacht eine Zukunft zu haben – schon gar nicht mit dem Anderen.

Weder Sam, noch Maya, Dean oder sie hatten geahnt, dass das Schicksal sie noch einmal zusammenführen würde.

Ihr Blick fiel noch einmal auf die geöffnete Seite des Fotobuches und sie lächelte – doch, das Schicksal hatte es sehr gut mit ihnen gemeint…

.

-ENDE-


End file.
